sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Θεσσαλονίκη \Μακεδονία
Θεσσαλονίκη Salonica thumb|300px|[[Θεσσαλονίκη.]] ]] Η Θεσσαλονίκη, είναι η δεύτερη μεγαλύτερη πόλη της Ελλάδας. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Θεσσαλονίκη" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Θεσσαλία". Εισαγωγή Αποτελεί έδρα της Περιφερειακής Ενότητας Θεσσαλονίκης και της Περιφέρειας Κεντρικής Μακεδονίας. Από την ίδρυσή της από τον Κάσσανδρο ως μια ακμάζουσα ελληνιστική πόλη μέχρι την Οθωμανική κυριαρχία αξιοποιεί την στρατηγική της θέση και αναπτύσσεται σε μια πολυπολιτισμική πόλη. Από το 1912, με τη λήξη των Βαλκανικών Πολέμων και την ενσωμάτωση της περιοχής στο σύγχρονο Ελληνικό Κράτος, η Θεσσαλονίκη αποτελεί τη δεύτερη μεγαλύτερη πόλη της Ελλάδας. Ο πληθυσμός του πολεοδομικού συγκροτήματος υπολογίζεται σήμερα στους 788.952 κατοίκους (2011). Η ίδρυση της πόλης στην ελληνιστική εποχή συμπίπτει με μια κρίσιμη φάση στην ιστορία του Μακεδονικού Βασιλείου, που αρχίζει από τον πρόωρο θάνατο του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου και με την διεκδίκηση του θρόνου από τους επιγόνους του. Ο στρατηγός Κάσσανδρος για να μπορέσει να διεκδικήσει το θρόνο της Μακεδονίας, συζεύχθηκε την ετεροθαλή αδελφή του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου, την Θεσσαλονίκη, προς τιμήν της οποίας ίδρυσε την πόλη συνενώνοντας 26 πολίχνες, που βρίσκονταν γύρω από το Θερμαϊκό κόλπο. Τον 2ο π.Χ. αιώνα η πόλη κατακτήθηκε από τους Ρωμαίους, όπως και ο υπόλοιπος Ελλαδικός χώρος και αποτέλεσε έδρα του ρωμαϊκού θέματος της Μακεδονίας. Η στρατηγική θέση της πόλης διαφαίνεται από την πρόθεση της μεταφορά της πρωτεύουσας της Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας από τον Μεγάλο Κωνσταντίνο προς τα ανατολικά, καθώς υπήρξε μια από τις υποψήφιες πόλεις οι οποίες είχαν προταθεί ως αντικαταστάτριες της Ρώμης, για να επιλεγεί τελικά το Βυζάντιο. Παρά την μη επιλογή της ως πρωτεύουσα, αποκτά τον τίτλο της Συμβασιλεύουσας πόλης και κατά την Βυζαντινή Περίοδο. Μετά την οθωμανική κατάκτησή της από τους Οθωμανούς το 1432, παραμένει στην Οθωμανική Αυτοκρατορία για περίπου πέντε αιώνες. Με την εκδίωξη των Εβραίων από την Ιβηρική Χερσόνησο, και τη Βόρεια Ευρώπη, η Θεσσαλονίκη αποκτά την δική της εβραϊκή κοινότητα. Η εγκατάσταση αυτή των Εβραίων στη Θεσσαλονίκη, ανέδειξε την πόλη ως τη σημαντικότερη παγκόσμια εβραϊκή μητρόπολη μέχρι τουλάχιστον τις αρχές του 20ού αιώνα. Ιδιαίτερα από τα μέσα του 19ου αιώνα, η πόλη υπήρξε το πλέον κοσμοπολίτικο αστικοποιούμενο κέντρο της Οθωμανικής Αυτοκρατορίας και ο σημαντικότερος πόλος πολιτικών κινήσεων και κινημάτων που συνάντησε στην μακρόχρονη ιστορία της. Με την ένταξή της στον κορμό του Ελληνικού Κράτους το 1912, ο πληθυσμός της πόλης παρουσιάζει σημαντικές μεταβολές με την μετακίνηση του μουσουλμανικού πληθυσμού και την αντικατάστασή του από προσφυγικούς πληθυσμούς της Μικράς Ασίας και της Ανατολικής Θράκης. Οι πληθυσμιακές μεταβολές συνέτειναν στην αλλαγή της πληθυσμιακής κατάστασης της πόλης με την ενίσχυση του ελληνικού στοιχείου. Η πολεοδομική και αρχιτεκτονικής της αναδιοργάνωση επιταχύνθηκε από τη Μεγάλη Πυρκαγιά του 1917 και τις προσπάθειες της νέας ελληνικής διοίκησης για προσθέσει αρχαιοελληνικά και ευρωπαϊκά στοιχεία στο αρχιτεκτονικό ύφος της πόλης, που οδήγησε στην καταστροφή αρκετών οθωμανικών λατρευτικών και λειτουργικών κτηρίων. Οι σημαντικότερες πληθυσμιακές μεταβολές παρατηρούνται με το ολοκαύτωμα της ακμαίας εβραϊκής κοινότητας από τα ναζιστικά στρατεύματα την περίοδο της τριπλής κατοχής κατά τον Β' Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο, με την εγκατάσταση του μικρασιατικού και θρακιώτικου προσφυγικού πληθυσμού έπειτα από την Μικρασιατική Καταστροφή το 1922 και με την εσωτερική μετανάστευση που παρατηρείται κατά την δεκαετία του '50 και μεταγενέστερα προς τα μεγάλα αστικά κέντρα. Ετυμολογία και μορφές του ονόματος Η Θεσσαλονίκη ιδρύθηκε από τον Κάσσανδρο και έλαβε το όνομά της προς τιμήν της συζύγου του, Θεσσαλονίκης, η οποία ήταν ετεροθαλής αδελφή του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου και κόρη του Φιλίππου Β' και της πέμπτης συζύγου του, της Θεσσαλής πριγκίπισσας Νικησιπόλης. Το όνομά της προέρχεται από τη σύνθεση των λέξεων και Νίκη, σε ανάμνηση της νίκης των Μακεδόνων και του Κοινού των Θεσσαλών έναντι του τυραννικού καθεστώτις των Φερών και των συμμάχων της, Φωκέων, στο πλαίσιο του 3ο Ιερού Πολέμου.Ο ακαδημαϊκός Γεώργιος Μπακαλάκης στην εισήγησή του έναντι της Ακαδημίας Αθηνών με τίτλο «Η Βασίλισσα Θεσσαλονίκη», Πρακτικά της Ακαδημίας Αθηνών, 1986, τόμ.61, τεύχ.1, σελ.53-61, υποστηρίζει ότι ο Φίλιππος έδωσε το όνομα αυτής της νίκης στην κόρη του μη μπορώντας να το προσφέρει στον εαυτό του. Αναφέρει μάλιστα τον τύπο «Θεσσαλόνικος» Το όνομα απαντάται σε διάφορες μορφές, με ελαφρώς παραλλαγμένη ορθογραφία και φωνητικές διακυμάνσεις. Θεσσαλονίκεια είναι επιθετική μορφή, που βρίσκουμε στο έργο του Στράβωνα''Strabonis Geographica'', Lib. VII, Fr. 21 βλ. αναλυτικότερα στο Fanoula Papazoglou, Les villes de Macédoine à l'époque romaine, Ecole française d'Athènes, Diffusion de Boccard, 1988 σελ. 193 και χρησιμοποιείται, κατά τους ελληνιστικούς χρόνους, ως ονομασία της πόλης σχηματιζόμενη από το όνομα φυσικού προσώπου, όπως αντίστοιχα γινόταν για την Σελεύκεια από το Σέλευκος, την Κασσάνδρεια από τον Κάσσανδρο, Αλεξάνδρεια από τον Μέγα Αλέξανδρο κ.α. Η επικρατούσα όμως μορφή του ονόματος είναι η Θεσσαλονίκη. Κατά την ελληνιστική εποχή υπήρξε και ο τύπος Θετταλονίκη * Inscriptiones Graecae, X 2, 1 THESSALONICA ET VICINIA - 19 * Πολυβίου Ιστοριών τα σωζόμενα, Editore Ambrosio Firmin Didot, Parisiis, MDCCCXXXIX σελ. 679 ενώ κατά τη Ρωμαϊκή περίοδο, όπως φανερώνουν επιγραφές και νομίσματα, εμφανίστηκαν οι μορφές Θεσσαλονείκη και Θεσσαλονικέων πόλις. * Inscriptiones Graecae, Χ, 2.1 THESSALONICA ET VICINIA - 19, 24, 150, 162, 165, 167, 177-179, 181, 199, 200, 207, 231-233, 283, 838, 1021, 1026, 1028, 1031, 1034, 1035 * Ioannis Touratsoglou, Die Münzstätte von Thessaloniki in der römischen Kaiserzeit, (32/31 v. Chr. bis 268 n. Chr.), Βερολίνο 1988 σσ.115-116 Κατά τους Μεσαιωνικούς χρόνους οι λαοί που σχετίστηκαν με το ανατολικό ρωμαϊκό κράτος και τη Θεσσαλονίκη απέδωσαν, κυρίως μέσω παρηχήσεων, την ονομασία της πόλης στις γλώσσες και στις διαλέκτους τους. Οι Οθωμανοί αποκαλούσαν την πόλη Σελανίκ (οθωμ.:سلاني, τουρκ.:Selânik) όπως και οι Ιουδαίοι, που εγκαταστάθηκαν στην πόλη μετά την οθωμανική κατάκτηση και μιλούσαν την ισπανο-εβραϊκή λαντίνο, οι τοπικοί σλαβικοί πληθυσμοί Σολούν (κυρ.:Солун) και οι βλαχόφωνοι Σαρούνα (βλαχ.:Sãrunã). Ιστορία Ελληνιστική Εποχή Σχετικά με την ίδρυση της Θεσσαλονίκης υφίστανται δύο κύριες μαρτυρίες. Η πρώτη ανήκει στον αρχαίο ιστορικό Στράβωνα και είναι η επικρατέστερη μεταξύ των σύγχρονων ιστορικών * Απόστολου Ε. Βακαλόπουλου, Ιστορία της Θεσσαλονίκης, Εκδ. Κυριακίδη, 1997, Θεσσαλονίκη σσ.19-22. * Απόστολος Παπαγιαννόπουλος, Ιστορία της Θεσσαλονίκης, Εκδ. Ρέκος, 1983, Θεσσαλονίκη σσ.28-30 με αποκλίσεις ως προς το έτος ίδρυσης.Ε.Ι. Μικραγιαννάκη, Το πολιτιστικό έργο του Κασσάνδρου, Αρχαία Μακεδονία ΙΙ, 1977 σσ. 225-236 Η δεύτερη μαρτυρία είναι του Στεφάνου του Βυζαντίου, ο οποίος θεωρεί ως ιδρυτή της πόλης το Φίλιππο Β’.Στεφάνου Βυζαντίου, , «Θεσσαλονίκη» Η επικρατούσα άποψη της ίδρυσης της Θεσσαλονίκης το 316/15 π.Χ. από τον σφετεριστή του θρόνου του Βασιλείου της Μακεδονίας Κάσσανδρο, σχετίζει την επιλογή του με την αντίληψη για τη στρατηγική θέση αυτής της ενδότατης κοιλότητας της μακεδονικής ακτογραμμής, η οποία εύκολα θα μπορούσε να συνδέσει την ενδοχώρα με τη θάλασσα, δημιουργώντας τις προϋποθέσεις για ακμάζουσα εμπορική κίνηση, ενώ συνάμα παρείχε και ασφάλεια από επιδρομές. Επιπλέον ο Κάσσανδρος υπολόγιζε τον οπλισμό της Θεσσαλονίκης ως μια δεύτερη πράξη, που θα νομιμοποιούσε τις διεκδικήσεις του επί του μακεδονικού θρόνου έπειτα και από το γάμο του με γόνο της βασιλικής δυναστείας. Στην ελληνιστική Θεσσαλονίκη από όσο γνωρίζουμε υπήρχαν οι φυλές: Αντιγονίς, Διονυσιάς και Ασκληπιάς και οι δήμοι Βουκεφάλεια και Κεκροπίς.Πολυξένη Αδάμ Βελένη: Θεσσαλονίκη, νεράιδα, βασίλισσα, γοργόνα. Εκδόσεις Ζήτρος, Θεσσαλονίκη, 2001. Με βασικό άξονα την αρχαία πόλη της Θέρμης, ο Κάσσανδρος ανάγκασε σε μετοίκηση τους πληθυσμούς 26 τοπικών, παράκτιων πολισμάτων δημιουργώντας τη νέα πολιτεία, που ονοματοθέτησε προς τιμή της συζύγου του, Θεσσαλονίκης. Η εμπορική σημασία της πόλης προσέλκυσε από νωρίς (3ος αιώνας π.Χ.) διάφορους εποίκους (Αιγύπτιους, Σύρους, Ιουδαίους) αυξάνοντας τον πληθυσμό και το τοπογραφικό της μέγεθος, ενώ διατηρούσε εμπορικές επαφές με όλα τα λιμάνια της Ανατολής. Από τα ιστορικά δεδομένα φαίνεται ότι η πόλη διέθετε μόνιμη φρουρά Γαλατών μισθοφόρων. Δυστυχώς ελάχιστα μας είναι γνωστά για την ελληνιστική ιστορία της πόλεως. Στα πρώτα χρόνια ζωής της Θεσσαλονίκης άρχισε και ο ανταγωνισμός με την επίσης μακεδονική αποικία της Δημητριάδος στον Παγασητικό κόλπο. Θα μπορούσε να πει κανείς ότι ξεπέρασε σε δόξα και αίγλη την πρωτεύουσα Πέλλα καθώς ήταν η βάση του μακεδονικού στόλου. Οι αρχαίοι Μακεδόνες πίστευαν πως την πόλη προστάτευαν οι θεοί του Ολύμπου. Στην σύγχρονη πλατεία Διοικητηρίου, έχει αποκαλυφθεί τμήμα λαμπρού οικοδομήματος, το οποίο ίσως να ήταν βασιλική κατοικία των Μακεδόνων βασιλέων. Το 287 π.Χ. όταν οι βασιλείς Πύρρος και Λυσίμαχος νίκησαν τον βασιλέα της Μακεδονίας Δημήτριο τον Πολιορκητή, φαίνεται ότι η Θεσσαλονίκη περιήλθε προσωρινά στην κατοχή του πρώτου και αργότερα υπό την κατοχή του δευτέρου. Το 279 π.Χ όταν οι Κέλτες επιχείρησαν να κατακτήσουν την πόλη, λίγο πριν φθάσουν στα τείχη της αναχαιτίστηκαν και αναγκάστηκαν να αποχωρήσουν στους Δελφούς και την Αιτωλία. Μετά από μια σειρά αναταραχών η μακεδονική πόλη περιήλθε στους [[|Αντιγονίδες \Οίκος|Αντιγονίδες]] (277 π.Χ.). Το 273 π.Χ. στην πόλη κατέφυγε ο ηττημένος από τον Πύρρο, Αντίγονος Β' ο Γονατάς σε μια προσπάθεια ανασύνταξης του στρατού για να κτυπήσει τον εισβολέα Πύρρο. Εκεί μάλιστα ναυπήγησε στον λιμένα της ισχυρό στόλο και κατενίκησε τον πτολεμαϊκό. Από τα χρόνια της βασιλείας του, άρχισε η περίοδος πυκνής κατοίκησης της Θεσσαλονίκης. Σε ένα διάταγμα της Ιστιαίας (270-200 π.Χ.) αναφέρονται στην λίστα των προξένων της δύο Θεσσαλονικείς, ενώ σε ένα άλλο του 224/3 π.Χ. αναφέρεται ένας επώνυμος ιερέας της Θεσσαλονίκης.The Hellenistic settlements in Europe, the Islands, and Asia Minor Από τον/την Getzel M. Cohen Παράλληλα ανάμεσα στα έτη 239 με 221 π.Χ. αναφέρονται οι επισκέψεις των δύο Αντιγονιδών βασιλέων στην πόλη, του Δημητρίου Β' του Αιτωλικού'' και του Αντιγόνου Γ' του Δώσωνος. Το 197 π.Χ. κατέφυγε στην Θεσσαλονίκη ο Φίλιππος Ε΄, μετά την ήττα του από τους Ρωμαίους. Το 187 π.Χ. η πόλη έκοψε τα πρώτα νομίσματά της με την επιγραφή ΘΕΣΣΑΛΟΝΙΚΗΣ και εικονίζονταν ο Διόνυσος, ο Ερμής, ο Πήγασος, η αίγα και ο τράγος. Επίσης στις 15 Δαισίου του αυτού έτους ο Φίλιππος Ε΄ εξέδωσε βασιλικό διάταγμα σε μαρμάρινη στήλη που απευθυνόταν στον έμπιστο αντιπρόσωπό του Ανδρόνικο, για την διαχείριση του Σεραπείου. Το 185 π.Χ. ο Αντιγονίδης βασιλεύς συνόδευσε στην Θεσσαλονίκη τη ρωμαϊκή πρεσβεία μέσω των Τεμπών. Εκεί έγινε σύσκεψη μεταξύ Μακεδόνων και Ρωμαίων για την τύχη των υπό μακεδονικής κυριαρχίας Θρακών. Μετά το πέρας της θρακικής εκστρατείας (184-3 π.Χ.), αποκαλύφθηκε συνωμοσία εις βάρος του Φιλίππου από τον φιλορωμαίο υιό του Δημήτριο, για την ανατροπή του. Για να ανατρέψει τις φιλορωμαϊκές εστίες της Μακεδονίας που εστιάζονταν στις παραλιακές πόλεις, ο Φίλιππος μετέφερε αποίκους από το εσωτερικό της χώρας προς τα παράλια και αντίστροφα. Αυτά τα σκληρά μέτρα δυσαρέστησαν την Θεσσαλονίκη, αν και με το μέτρο αυτό προήχθη η βιομηχανία, η οικονομία και η στρατιωτική της φύλαξη. Εν τέλει κατέστρωσε στην Θεσσαλονίκη το σχέδιο εξοντώσεώς του. Αυτό έγινε, αφού διαχείμασε στην πόλη τον χειμώνα του 181/0 π.Χ. Κατά την άνοιξη του 179 π.Χ. ο Φίλιππος πραγματοποίησε περιοδεία από την Δημητριάδα στην Θεσσαλονίκη, επιδεικνύοντας στους άρχοντες τον διάδοχο που προόριζε: τον Αντίγονο, ανεψιό του Αντιγόνου Δώσωνος. Αξίζει να αναφερθεί κατά την περίοδο αυτή και ένα τέκνο της ελληνιστικής Θεσσαλονίκης, ο Ίων. Αυτός διετέλεσε αρχηγός μαζί με τον Αρτέμωνα από την Δολοπία, ενός σώματος 400 ακοντιστών και ισαρίθμων σφενδονητών κατά την μάχη στον Καλλίνικο λόφο (Μάιος του 171 π.Χ.) που έληξε σε μακεδονική νίκη. Επίσης ήταν και ο προστάτης των υιών του Περσέως που αργότερα τα παρέδωσε στους Ρωμαίους μετά την μάχη της Πύδνας. Κατά την διάρκεια των Ρωμαιο-Μακεδονικών πολέμων, τον Ιούνιο του 169 π.Χ., η πόλη μαζί με την Αίνεια, την Κασσάνδρεια και την Αντιγόνη, απέκρουσαν ηρωϊκά τις επιθέσεις του ρωμαϊκού στόλου του Γάιου Μάρκου Φίγλου, στον οποίο συνέδραμαν ο Ευμένης και ο Προυσίας. Στην συνέχεια 500 Γαλάτες της Θεσσαλονίκης ενίσχυσαν την άμυνα της Κασσάνδρειας που απέκρουσε εκ νέου μια εκ θαλάσσης επίθεση των Ρωμαίων. Στο διοικητικό επίπεδο η πόλη απολάμβανε ελεγχόμενη αυτονομία που διαχειριζόταν η Εκκλησία του Δήμου και η Βουλή, ενώ συνάμα τελούσε υπό την επικυριαρχία του βασιλιά, ο οποίος ασκούσε την πολιτική εξουσία του μέσω κρατικών υπαλλήλων – εντολοδόχων, των Βασιλικών, ενώ διόριζε και το στρατιωτικό διοικητή, τον Επιστάτη, ο οποίος είχε ως υπόβαθμους τον Υπεπιστάτη και τους Αρμοστές * Μ. Σακελλάριου, 2.300 Χρόνια από την ίδρυση της πόλεως της Θεσσαλονίκης, Πρακτικά της Ακαδημίας Αθηνών, 1985, τομ.60, τεύχος 2, σελ.552 * Α. Βακαλόπουλος ο.π. σελ. 26 Ρωμαϊκή κυριαρχία Η κατάλυση του Βασιλείου των Αντιγονιδών από τα ρωμαϊκά στρατεύματα του ύπατου Λεύκιου Αιμίλιου Παύλου το 168 π.Χ. έφερε τη Θεσσαλονίκη στα όρια της Ρωμαϊκής Δημοκρατίας (Res Publica Romana). Δύο ημέρες μετά την φονική μάχη, η μακεδονική μεγαλούπολη έπεσε στα χέρια των νικητών (24 Ιουνίου 168 π.Χ.). Ο τελευταίος Αντιγονίδης βασιλέας κατέφυγε προσωρινά στην πόλη, όπου διέταξε τον φρούραρχό της, Ευμένη, να συγκεντρώσει στο λιμάνι της τον μακεδονικό στόλο και να τον πυρπολήσει. Αρχικά ορίστηκε πρωτεύουσα της μίας από τις τέσσερις «μερίδες» - "regiones", στις οποίες είχαν χωρίσει οι Ρωμαίοι το ελληνιστικό βασίλειο, με έκταση από τον Στρυμόνα ως τον Αξιό (Macedonia Secunda). Έπειτα, όμως, από την καταστολή της επανάστασης του Αδραμμυτηνού Ανδρίσκου, τον οποίο φαίνεται να μην υποστήριξαν οι Θεσσαλονικείς,Erich Stephen Gruen, The Hellenistic World and the coming of Rome, Berkeley, Los Angeles, and London: University of California Press, 1984 σσ. 343 - 344 πραγματοποιήθηκε διοικητική αναδιάρθρωση και η Μακεδονία, με όρια εκτενέστερα του Βασιλείου των Αντιγονιδών, ανακηρύχθηκε ρωμαϊκή επαρχία (Provincia Macedonia),Ο γεωγράφος Κλαύδιος Πτολεμαίος το 2ο αιώνα δίνει τα όρια της επαρχίας της Μακεδονίας ανατολικά μέχρι τον ποταμό Νέστο, δυτικά μέχρι την Αδριατική, βόρεια μέχρι τις επαρχίες της Δαλματίας και Άνω Μοισίας, νοτιοανατολικά μέχρι το Μαλιακό κόλπο και νοτιοδυτικά μέχρι τις οροσειρές της Πίνδου. Βλ. Γεωγραφική υφήγησις, Βιβλίο 3ο, Μακεδονία διοικούμενη από Ανθύπατο με πρωτεύουσα και έδρα του πραίτορα τη Θεσσαλονίκη. Η κατασκευή της Via Egnatia από τους Ρωμαίους μεταξύ 146 – 120 π.Χ., του βασικού στρατιωτικού και εμπορικού διαύλου της ανατολικής διοίκησης, η οποία ένωνε την Αδριατική με τον Ελλήσποντο και τη Μικρά Ασία, προώθησε την αξιολογική σημασία της πόλης και εμπέδωσε την πρωταγωνιστική της παρέμφαση μέσα στο μεγεθούμενο κράτος. * Pauline Schmitt-Pantel, Claude Orrieux, A History of Ancient Greece, 1999, Blackwell Publishing σσ.366 * Α. Παπαγιαννόπουλος ο.π. σελ. 37 * Α. Βακαλόπουλος ο.π. σελ. 32 Έτσι, μέχρι το δεύτερο μισό του 2ου π.Χ. αιώνα, η Θεσσαλονίκη είχε αναδειχτεί στο κυρίαρχο σταυροδρόμι και βάση της εμπορικής και στρατιωτικής δραστηριότητας. Στην εμφύλια διαμάχη δημοκρατικών και αυτοκρατορικών, που ακολούθησε τη δολοφονία του Ιουλίου Καίσαρα (44 μ.Χ.), οι κάτοικοι της Θεσσαλονίκης τάχθηκαν στο πλευρό των δεύτερων. Η ολοκληρωτική νίκη των αυτοκρατορικών Αντωνίου και Οκταβιανού έναντι των Βρούτου και Κάσσιου το 42 μ.Χ. στους ΦιλίππουςCambridge University Press, Cambridge Ancient History, 2000, Cambridge University Press σσ. 6-8 οδήγησε στην απόδοση περισσοτέρων προνομίων στην πόλη και ουσιαστικής αυτοδιοίκησης με την ανακήρυξή της σε «ελεύθερη πόλη» - Civitas Libera. * Plinius Secundus, Naturalis Historia, Liber IV, 33: "Thessalonice liberae condicionis" * βλ. και Ioannis Touratsoglou, ο.π., σελ.6 * Α. Παπαγιαννόπουλος ο.π. σελ. 40 thumb|200px|Μνημείο αρχαιολογικής αξίας η [[Ναός Αγίου Γεωργίου (Θεσσαλονίκη)|Ροτόντα της Θεσσαλονίκης. Αρχικά μαυσωλείο του Γαλερίου μετατράπηκε κατά τους βυζαντινούς χρόνους σε χριστιανικό Ναό προς τιμήν του Αγίου Γεωργίου.]] Κατά τον τελευταίο προχριστιανικό αιώνα όλο και περισσότεροι Ιουδαίοι μετοικούσαν στη Θεσσαλονίκη δημιουργώντας μια μεγάλη ιουδαϊκή παροικία, τοποθετημένη κοντά στο λιμάνι. Στη συναγωγή αυτής της κοινότητας κήρυξε τη χριστιανική πίστη ο Απόστολος Παύλος το 50 μ.Χ. Οι δύο επιστολές του προς τη μερίδα των εκχριστιανισθέντων μελών της, αλλά και πρώην εθνικών κατοίκων της πόλης, αποτελούν τα αρχαιότερα κείμενα της Καινής Διαθήκης * Thomas Hartwell Horne, An Introduction to the Critical Study and Knowledge of the Holy Scriptures, 1825, E. Littell σελ. 366 * W. J. Conybeare, J. S. Howson, The Life and Epistles of St. Paul, 1987, Wm. B. Eerdmans Publishing σσ.304 – 314 Ωστόσο δεν υπάρχει καμία ιστορική απόδειξη ότι ο Απόστολος Παύλος κήρυξε σε ιουδαϊκή συναγωγή και η μοναδική αναφορά στις επιστολές του έχουν να κάνουν περισσότερο με την έννοια της "συναγωγής" ως συνάθροιση. Επιστολές:Perseus Tufts University Η χριστιανική κοινότητα της Θεσσαλονίκης ευδοκίμησε και έγινε υπόδειγμα για όλες τις άλλες ελλαδικές κοινότητες, όπως φαίνεται και από την Α’ Επιστολή του Αποστόλου Παύλου, όπου εγκωμιάζει την τοπική εκκλησία. Ωστόσο, ο χριστιανικός χαρακτήρας της πόλης έγινε εντονότερος στη διάρκεια της βασιλείας του Γαλέριου, όταν δίδαξε και μαρτύρησε ο πολιούχος της πόλης Άγιος Δημήτριος (305 μ.Χ.).Α. Βακαλόπουλος ο.π. σσ.55 ,63–69 Η Θεσσαλονίκη, όπως και ολόκληρη η Μακεδονία, ακολούθησε τη μακρά περίοδο ευημερίας που διασφάλιζε η Pax Romana, η περιώνυμη ρωμαϊκή ειρήνη που διήπε την Αυτοκρατορία μέχρι και το τέλος περίπου της δυναστείας των Αντωνίνων.Alexis Keller, Pierre Allan, What Is A Just Peace?, 2006, Oxford University Press σσ. 133-134 Το μέγεθος της αξίας της διαφαίνεται από τους τιμητικούς τίτλους, που της αποδόθηκαν από σειρά αυτοκρατόρων.Οι αυτοκράτορες Δέκιος, Βαλεριανός, Γαλιηνός ονόμασαν τη Θεσσαλονίκη «Νεωκόρο» (φρουρό των ναών) και «Αποικία της Ρώμης» - Colonia διότι η πόλη έχτισε ιδιαίτερους ναούς για τους αυτοκρατορικούς θεούς. Σε νομίσματα της εποχής του Γορδιανού και του Φιλίππου του Άραβα υπάρχει η ένδειξη «Θεσσαλονικέων νεωκόρων». Ο Δέκιος ονόμασε την πόλη «Μητρόπολη και κολωνία και Δ’ νεωκόρο» Βλ. και Inscriptiones Graecae, Consilio et Auctoritate Academiae Scientarum Germanicae Ediatae, Volumen X, Pars II, Fasciculus I, Berolini, Apud Gualterum de Gruyter et Socios, MCMLXXII στην ενότητα Titulli Honorarii σσ. 67–70 καθώς και σελ. 309 Res Publicae Thessalonicensium Στο στάδιο της παρακμής του παραδοσιακού ρωμαϊκού εθνικού - παγανιστικού κράτους και της μετατόπισης του κέντρου βάρους του στην ανατολή προκειμένου σε λιγότερο από έναν αιώνα να μετασχηματιστεί στη νέα κρατική οντότητα, που αργότερα αποκλήθηκε βυζαντινή, και πάλι η Θεσσαλονίκη διαδραμάτισε σημαίνοντα ρόλο. Αρχικά ως πρωτεύουσα του Γαλερίου,M.Vitti, Η πολεοδομική εξέλιξη της Θεσσαλονίκης από την ίδρυσή της ως το Γαλέριο, Aρχαιολογική Eταιρεία, Αθήνα, 1996 ενός από τους Καίσαρες της τετραρχίας που εξουσίασε το imperium λίγο πριν τη μονοκρατορική επιβολή του Μεγάλου Κωνσταντίνου και έπειτα ως υποψήφια νέα πρωτεύουσα του κράτουςΑλκ. Σταυρίδου-Ζαφράκα, Θεσσαλονίκη «Πόλις μεγάλη και πολυάνθρωπος», Πρακτικά Πανελληνίου Συνεδρίου «Η Θεσσαλονίκη και ο Ευρύτερος Χώρος», Εταιρεία Μακεδονικών Σπουδών, Θεσσαλονίκη 2005 σελ.43 προτύπωσε τη δυναμική, που θα ενείχε στη διάρκεια της Χριστιανικής Αυτοκρατορίας της Ανατολής. Η Βυζαντινή Συμβασιλεύουσα πόλις Η πόλη συνδέθηκε εξ αρχής με την ιστορική προσωπικότητα, που θα μετάλλασσε την παγανιστική Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία στο μακροβιότερο χριστιανικό βασίλειο, τον θεμελιωτή του Βυζαντινού κράτους, Κωνσταντίνο τον Μεγάλο. Το 324 ο Κωνσταντίνος, στο πλαίσιο της διαμάχης του με το Λικίνιο, χρησιμοποίησε τη Θεσσαλονίκη ως στρατιωτικό ορμητήριο κατασκευάζοντας νέο λιμάνι, τον περιώνυμο «σκαπτό λιμένα», προκειμένου να συγκεντρώσει σ' αυτό στόλο από 200 «τριακόντορες» γαλέρες και 2000 εμπορικά πλοία, τα οποία θα μετέφεραν τον στρατό του, δύναμης 120.000 ανδρών.Samuel N. C. Lieu, Dominic Montserrat, From Constantine to Julian: A Source History, 1996, Routledge σελ.59 Μετά την οριστική επικράτηση του Κωνσταντίνου έναντι του Λικίνιου στη Μάχη της Χρυσούπολης, ο δεύτερος με παρέμβαση της αδερφής του και συζύγου του Μ. Κωνσταντίνου εστάλη εξόριστος στο φρούριο της Ακρόπολης της Θεσσαλονίκης. Εκεί κατά τον ιστορικό Ζώσιμο δολοφονήθηκε με εντολή του Κωνσταντίνου. * "Ὁ δὲ Κωνσταντῖνος Μαρτινιανὸν μὲν παρεδίδου τοῖς δορυφόροις ἐπὶ θανάτῳ, Λικίννιον δὲ εἰς τὴν Θεσσαλονίκην ἐκπέμψας ὡς βιωσόμενον αὐτόθι σὺν ἀσφαλείᾳ, μετ’ οὐ πολὺ τοὺς ὅρκους πατήσας (ἦν γὰρ τοῦτο αὐτῷ σύνηθες) ἀγχόνην τοῦ ζῆν αὐτὸν ἀφαιρεῖται". Corpus Scriptorum Historiae Byzantinae, Ζωσίμου Κόμητος και από Φισκοσυνηγόρου Ιστορίας Νέας Βιβλία Εξ, Βιβλίο Β’ Κεφάλαιο 28, Bonnae, Impensis Ed. Weberi, MDCCCXXXVII * βλ. και Cambridge University Press ο.π. σελ. 94 Η μεταφορά της πρωτεύουσας της Αυτοκρατορίας ανατολικά, στην παλαιά αποικία των Μεγαρέων, το Βυζάντιο, την από τούδε Κωνσταντινούπολη ή Νέα Ρώμη (Nova Roma), θα συντελέσει στην περαιτέρω ανάδειξη της Θεσσαλονίκης. Η παραυξάνουσα αντίληψη της γεωστρατηγικής της σημασίας και τα έργα που κατασκευάζονται στην πόλη, με πρόνοια των αυτοκρατόρων Ιουλιανού και Μεγάλου Θεοδόσιου, την καθιστούν . Γίνεται «Συμβασιλεύουσα», ονομάζεται «Μεγαλούπολις» και κατέχει τη θέση της επόμενης μετά την Κωνσταντινούπολη πόλης της Αυτοκρατορίας ( ).Α. Παπαγιαννόπουλος ο.π. σελ.59 Ο Μέγας Θεοδόσιος, ως Αύγουστος της Ανατολής αρχικά, χρησιμοποίησε ως έδρα του τη Θεσσαλονίκη. Αφού απέκρουσε τους Γότθους το 378 ασπάσθηκε τον Χριστιανισμό, με προτροπή του Επισκόπου Θεσσαλονίκης Ασχολίου,Henri de Valois - Edward Walford, The Ecclesiastical History of Socrates, Surnamed Scholasticus, Or the Advocate, 1853, H. Bohn, Λονδίνο σ.264-265 και προχώρησε στη συστηματική οχύρωση της πόλης, εργασία που ανέθεσε στον Πέρση Ορμίσδα.Γ.Γ. Γούναρης, Παρατηρήσεις επί της χρονολογίας των τειχών της Θεσσαλονίκης, Μακεδονικά 11, 1971 σσ. 311-322 Από τη Θεσσαλονίκη εξέδωσε και το αυτοκρατορικό διάταγμα με το οποίο όριζε τον Χριστιανισμό ως επίσημη θρησκεία του κράτους. Ιστορική για τη σκληρότητά της έχει μείνει η πράξη της σφαγής 7.000 Θεσσαλονικέων στον Ιππόδρομο το 390, με διαταγή του Θεοδοσίου, ως τιμωρία για την εξέγερση εναντίον της φρουράς του, που αποτελούταν από ηττημένους Γότθους υπό τον Βουτέριχο.Το γεγονός έχει μείνει στην ιστορία ως «Σφαγή της Θεσσαλονίκης» βλ. και David Stone Potter, The Roman Empire at Bay: Ad 180-395, 2004, Routledge σσ.567-570 Οι δοκιμασίες της Θεσσαλονίκης από τις επιδρομές των γοτθικών φύλων συνεχίστηκαν μέχρι και το τέλος του 5ου αιώνα, οπότε η πόλη κατάφερε να εξασφαλίσει μικρό διάστημα ειρήνης και ευημερίας. Στην ευπραγία της βοήθησε και ο μακεδονικής καταγωγής αυτοκράτορας Ιουστινιανός, δίδοντας ιδιαίτερο βάρος στα προβλήματά της και ανάγοντάς την σε πρωτεύουσα του Ιλλυρικού πραιτορίου.Α. Παπαγιαννόπουλος ο.π. σελ. 63 Στα τέλη του 6ου αιώνα παρουσιάστηκε η σλαβική απειλή, η οποία έμελλε να ταλανίζει την πόλη για τους δύο επόμενους αιώνες. Τα σλαβικά φύλα, αρχικά με την καθοδήγηση των Αβάρων και αργότερα αυτόνομα, πραγματοποίησαν πολλές επιδρομές εναντίον της Θεσσαλονίκης με σημαντικότερες αυτές του 586 και του 597. Τέλος στις σλαβικές βλέψεις έδωσε το 688 ο αυτοκράτορας Ιουστινιανός Β’, ο επικαλούμενος Ρινότμητος, ο οποίος νικώντας τους Σλάβους εισήλθε θριαμβευτής στην πόλη. Την περίοδο της Εικονομαχίας σε αντίδραση στην εικονόφιλη στάση της Εκκλησίας της Ρώμης ο αυτοκράτορας Λέων Γ’ ο Ίσαυρος απέσπασε το ανατολικό Ιλλυρικό από την εκκλησιαστική δικαιοδοσία της Ρώμης και το απέδωσε στο Πατριαρχείο Κωνσταντινουπόλεως.Αθανάσιος Αγγελόπουλος, Η Εκκλησία Θεσσαλονίκης μεταξύ Ρώμης και ΚΠόλεως στο παρελθόν και μεταξύ ΚΠόλεως και Αθηνών στο παρόν - Στο πνεύμα του Ιερού Φωτίου, Εισήγηση την εορτή του ιερού Φωτίου, 6 Φεβρουαρίου 2004, Διορθόδοξο Κέντρο, Ι. Μονή Κοιμήσεως της Θεοτόκου, Πεντέλη http://www.myriobiblos.gr/texts/greek/agelopoulos_fotios_1.html Έπειτα από αυτό το γεγονός ο Αρχιεπίσκοπος Θεσσαλονίκης έπαψε να είναι Βικάριος του Πάπα και η τοπική εκκλησία συνέδεσε την πορεία της με την ανατολική εκκλησιαστική διοίκηση. Το δεύτερο μισό του 9ου αιώνα έλαβε χώρα και η αποστολή προς τους σλαβικούς λαούς των Θεσσαλονικέων αδελφών Κυρίλλου και Μεθοδίου, η δράση των οποίων συνδέθηκε με την απαρχή του εκχριστιανισμού αλλά και της φιλολογίας των Σλάβων.Διονύσιος Ζακυθηνός, Θεσσαλονίκη, Αι Βυζαντιναί Αθήναι του Βορρά, Πρακτικά της Ακαδημίας Αθηνών, 1985, τομ.60, τεύχος 2, σσ.574-575 Το 904 η πόλη δέχθηκε επίθεση από τους Σαρακηνούς με αρχηγό τον εξισλαμισθέντα Λέοντα Τριπολίτη. Η σφοδρότητα της επίθεσης και η απροετοιμασία πολιορκίας οδήγησαν στην άλωση και τη λεηλασία της. * Jacques Paul Migne, Patrologiae cursus completus, 1863, Παρίσι σσ.1109–1112 * βλ. και Ιωάννης Καμινιάτης, "Εις την άλωσιν της Θεσσαλονίκης" Παρ όλ' αυτά ο 10ος και οι αρχές του 11ου αιώνα χαρακτηρίσθηκαν ως περίοδος αναδόμησης και η Αυτοκρατορία χωρίσθηκε σε «θέματα». Η Θεσσαλονίκη αναδείχθηκε πρωτεύουσα ενός θέματος που επιβίωσε έως και τον 15ο αιώνα. thumb|center|520px|Πανοραμική άποψη του κέντρου της πόλης, από τα βυζαντινά τείχη Από τη νορμανδική κατάκτηση στην κορυφή της διοίκησης Γεγονός – ορόσημο για την ιστορία της Θεσσαλονίκης θεωρείται η άλωσή της από τους Νορμανδούς το 1185. Στις 15 Αυγούστου του 1185 νορμανδικός στόλος μεταφέροντας 80.000 στρατό κατέπλευσε στο λιμάνι της Θεσσαλονίκης και άρχισε την πολιορκία από ξηρά και θάλασσα. Ο ανεφοδιασμός, όμως, της πόλης δεν ήταν επαρκής, ο διοικητής της Δαυίδ Κομνηνός δεν ήταν ικανός να οργανώσει κατάλληλα την άμυνα, εγκατέλειψε τους αμυνόμενους και οι ενισχύσεις από την Κωνσταντινούπολη έφτασαν πολύ αργά. Έτσι οι Νορμανδοί, μέσα σε λίγες μέρες, (24 Αυγούστου 1185) αφού έχασαν 3.000 στρατιώτες, κατέλαβαν τη Θεσσαλονίκη, παρά την ηρωϊκή άμυνα των κατοίκων και τη λεηλάτησαν, θανατώνοντας 7.000 από τους κατοίκους της.Πέτρος Βλαχάκος, Η μάχη στο Δημητρίτσι (1185 μ.Χ.), Πρακτικά Α΄ Επιστημονικού Συμποσίου «Η Νιγρίτα – Η Βισαλτία δια μέσου της Ιστορίας» (υπό την αιγίδα της Εταιρείας Μακεδονικών Σπουδών). Νιγρίτα 1995, σσ. 87-95 Βασικός ιστορικός της άλωσης ήταν ο Αρχιεπίσκοπος Θεσσαλονίκης Ευστάθιος, από το έργο του οποίου «Ιστορία της αλώσεως της Θεσσαλονίκης υπό των Νορμανδών» αντλούνται οι περισσότερες πληροφορίες. * Michael Angold, Church and Society in Byzantium Under the Comneni, 1081-1261, 1995, Cambridge University Press, σσ.179-196 * Το πλήρες κείμενο του έργου Ιστορία της αλώσεως της Θεσσαλονίκης υπό των Νορμανδών Η κατάληψη της Κωνσταντινούπολης από τους Φράγκους στα 1204 και η κατάλυση της Αυτοκρατορίας οδήγησε τους Θεσσαλονικείς σε διαπραγματεύσεις με το Φράγκο ηγεμόνα Βονιφάτιο το Μομφερατικό, αποτέλεσμα των οποίων υπήρξε η παράδοση της πόλης με τον όρο της διατήρησης των παλαιών τοπικών προνομίων.Cyril A. Mango, The Oxford History of Byzantium, 2002, Oxford University Press Κεφ. 10 Fragmentation (1204 – 1453) υπό Stephen W. Reinert σελ.250 Ο Βονιφάτιος ίδρυσε το Βασίλειο της Θεσσαλονίκης (Royaume de Thessalonique), που υπήρξε βραχύβιο, εκτίνοντας το βίο του σε είκοσι χρόνια. Το 1224 ο Δεσπότης της Ηπείρου, Θεόδωρος Δούκας κατέλαβε τη Θεσσαλονίκη και χρίστηκε Βασιλεύς των Ρωμαίων από τον Αρχιεπίσκοπο Αχριδών Δημήτριο Χωματιανό.George Finlay, The history of Greece from its conquest by the Crusaders to its conquest by the Turks, 1851, Εδιμβούργο σσ. 137-138 Ο Θεόδωρος όρισε τη Θεσσαλονίκη πρωτεύουσα της ηγεμονίας του, η οποία αποτελούσε το αντίπαλο δέος του άλλου βυζαντινού κράτους, της Αυτοκρατορίας της Νικαίας. Η παρακμή του κράτους του Θεοδώρου εκκίνησε από την ήττα του το 1230 στην Κλοκοτνίτσα από τον Ιωάννη Ασσάν Β’. Το μεγαλύτερο μέρος των εδαφών του καταλήφθηκε από τους Βουλγάρους ενώ στη Θεσσαλονίκη συνέχισαν να βασιλεύουν οι διάδοχοι του Θεοδώρου έως το 1246, οπότε την κατέλαβε ο Αυτοκράτορας της Νικαίας Ιωάννης Γ' Δούκας Βατάτζης. Το Κίνημα των Ζηλωτών και η Παλαιολόγεια Αναγέννηση Το επαναστατικό κίνημα των Ζηλωτών εμφανίστηκε ως μια πρωτότυπη δημοκρατική νησίδα στο μεσαιωνικό κόσμο, όπου ο ηγεμονισμός, ο διαχωρισμός των ευγενών από το λαό και η «ελέω θεού» διοίκηση αποτελούσαν τα απόλυτα θέσφατα.«Είναι, πράγματι, σαφές -παρά τη σύγχυση των πηγών- ότι oι Ζηλωτές της Θεσσαλονίκης συνιστούσαν «κοινωνική ομάδα», διακρινόμενη από το Λαό. Συνδεόταν με τους ναυτικούς («παραθαλασσίους»), μια γνωστή συντεχνία με επικεφαλής Παλαιολόγους. Η συνεργασία Ζηλωτών-ναυτών οφειλόταν προφανώς σε σύμπτωση συμφερόντων. Σε άλλες πόλεις στη συνεργασία αυτή συμμετείχαν και έμποροι. Η εμφάνιση αριστοκρατών (Παλαιολόγων) στην ηγεσία δεν πρέπει να αποπροσανατολίζει. Ήταν κοινό φαινόμενο και στην Δ. Ευρώπη σε ανάλογες καταστάσεις. Oι Ζηλωτές ταυτίσθηκαν με το λαό και εξέφραζαν τα αιτήματα των κατωτέρων κοινωνικών στρωμάτων, εν μέρει δε συνέπιπταν και με το στρατό.» Πρωτ. Γεώργιος Μεταλληνός, Ησυχαστές και Ζηλωτές - Πνευματική ακμή και κοινωνική κρίση στον Βυζαντινό 14ο αιώνα, Ελληνισμός Μαχόμενος, Eκδόσεις Τήνος, Αθήνα 1995. http://www.myriobiblos.gr/texts/greek/metallinos_14c.html Η διαπάλη μεταξύ του μέγα δούκα Αλεξίου Απόκαυκου και του Ιωάννη Καντακουζηνού για την κυριαρχία της επιρροής στο βυζαντινό θρόνο οδήγησε την Αυτοκρατορία σε εμφύλιο πόλεμο, αποτελέσματα του οποίου ήταν η δημιουργία χιλιάδων οικονομικών προσφύγων, συνωστιζόμενων σε μεγάλα αστικά κέντρα όπως η Θεσσαλονίκη. thumb|right|200px|Ο Ι.Ν. Αγίου Γρηγορίου Παλαμά, Μητρόπολη της πόλης. Η ογκούμενη δυσαρέσκεια των λαϊκών τάξεων έναντι των ευγενών, που υποστήριζαν τον Καντακουζηνό, έφερε τη στάση των Ζηλωτών το 1342. Στις αρχές του έτους ο λαός της Θεσσαλονίκης, συντασσόμενος με την πλευρά της Άννας της Σαβοΐας και του Απόκαυκου και καθοδηγούμενος από τους Ζηλωτές, στασίασε και λεηλάτησε τα σπίτια του διοικητή της πόλης και των εύπορων ευγενών. Αφού επιβλήθηκαν απόλυτα μέσα στην πόλη, οι Ζηλωτές ανέλαβαν την εξουσία. Αυτή η πρόωρη κίνηση προλεταριακής διεκδίκησης κυριάρχησε μέχρι και το 1349 όταν η αντεπανάσταση, οργανωμένη από μέλη της αυτοκρατορικής αυλής, ανέτρεψε τους Ζηλωτές και επανέφερε την πόλη στην αυτοκρατορική «νομιμοφροσύνη».Συνοπτική παρουσίαση των απόψεων για το κίνημα των Ζηλωτών βλ. στο: Κ. Κωτσιόπουλος, Το κίνημα των Ζηλωτών στην Θεσσαλονίκη (1342-1349): Θεολογική και Κοινωνιολογική διερεύνηση, Θεσσαλονίκη 1997 Κεφάλαιο 4ο «Η Θεολογία της Επανάστασης – Απελευθέρωσης και το Ζηλωτικό κίνημα» σσ. 156-163 και Κεφάλαιο 5ο «Χριστιανισμός και Κοινωνικά Προβλήματα» σσ. 164- 169 Παρά τις πολιτικές αναταραχές, κατά το 13ο και 14ο αιώνα η πόλη γνώρισε ιδιαίτερη πνευματική άνθηση και ανέδειξε πληθώρα λογίων, θεολόγων και καλλιτεχνών. Ιδιαίτερα στον τομέα της τέχνης οι σχολές της Θεσσαλονίκης επηρέασαν ολόκληρο το βαλκανικό χριστιανικό κόσμο και τη Ρωσία. Η όλη αυτή πνευματική κίνηση ονομάστηκε Παλαιολόγεια Αναγέννηση και είναι η περίοδος κατά την οποία η συμβασιλεύουσα Θεσσαλονίκη διεκδικεί τα πνευματικά πρωτεία της Αυτοκρατορίας.«Η παλαιολόγεια Αναγέννηση είναι το κύκνειο άσμα του βυζαντινού πνεύματος. Οι θρησκευτικές έριδες (Ησυχασμός, το πρόβλημα της ένωσης με τους Δυτικούς), αλλά και ο εξ ανατολών κίνδυνος αναζωπυρώνουν την πνευματική κίνηση και ενθαρρύνουν την παραγωγή έργων που πλουτίζουν πλην ελάχιστων εξαιρέσεων (τα έργα κατά των αλλοδόξων) την υπεραρχαΐζουσα παράδοση. Είναι η εποχή όπου τα πνευματικά πρωτεία διεκδικεί από τη Βασιλεύουσα η Θεσσαλονίκη με τον Άθω. Ωστόσο, οι διανοούμενοι της εποχής, κοσμικοί, όπως ο Θεόδωρος Μετοχίτης, ιερωμένοι, αλλά και αυτοκράτορες, όπως ο Ιωάννης Καντακουζηνός και ο Μανουήλ Β΄ Παλαιολόγος (1391-1425), βρίσκονται εγκλωβισμένοι σε ένα παγερό γλωσσικό αρχαΐσμό που αδικεί την πρωτοτυπία της σκέψης τους.» Ελένη Γλύκατζη-Αρβελέρ, Ιστορία της Ελληνικής Γλώσσας, Ε.Λ.Ι.Α., Αθήνα 1999, σσ. 134-135 Σε αυτό το κλίμα συνέβαλλε η επικράτηση των ιδεών των Ησυχαστών, που ως βασικό εκφραστή είχαν τον Αρχιεπίσκοπο Θεσσαλονίκης Γρηγόριο Παλαμά.Αναλυτικότερα για το πρόσωπο και τη δράση του Γρηγορίου Παλαμά: John Meyendorff, St. Gregory Palamas and Orthodox Spirituality, 1974, St Vladimir's Seminary Press Η ησυχαστική κίνηση παρ’ ότι απετέλεσε τροχοπέδη στη διδασκαλία των φιλοσοφικών σπουδών και της κλασσικής παιδείας εντούτοις ανανέωσε τη μοναστική κίνηση και τέχνη, που εξακολούθησε να επιζεί στον Άθωνα και μετά την κατάλυση της Βυζαντινής Αυτοκρατορίας.Α. Βακαλόπουλος ο.π. σ.154-155 Η σημαίνουσα οθωμανική Σελανίκ thumb|left|150px|Ο [[Λευκός Πύργος (Beyaz Kule) ή Πύργος του Αίματος (Kanli Kule) υπήρξε Οθωμανική φυλακή για τουλάχιστον τέσσερις αιώνες. Εδώ σε ζωγραφική αναπαράσταση των αρχών του 19ου αιώνα, όπου φαίνεται και το προτείχισμα που τον περιέβαλε μέχρι και το 1911.]] thumb|right|150px|Ο Λευκός Πύργος σήμερα ::Δείτε και: Πολιορκία της Θεσσαλονίκης (1422–1430) Η οθωμανική προέλαση στα ευρωπαϊκά εδάφη της Βυζαντινής Αυτοκρατορίας και η σταδιακή κατάληψη της βαλκανικής χερσονήσου διεμφάνισαν τα αποτελέσματά τους στη Θεσσαλονίκη, η οποία αποκλεισμένη από την ξηρά και χωρίς τη δυνατότητα λήψης εξωτερικής βοήθειας παραδόθηκε «φόρου υποτελής» στο Σουλτάνο Βαγιαζήτ Α΄ το 1387 έπειτα από τετραετή πολιορκία.Βασίλης Δημητριάδης, Η Θεσσαλονίκη κατά την εποχή της Τουρκοκρατίας, Πρακτικά Πανελληνίου Συνεδρίου «Η Θεσσαλονίκη και ο Ευρύτερος Χώρος», Εταιρεία Μακεδονικών Σπουδών, Θεσσαλονίκη 2005 σελ.64 Ο ιστορικός Δούκας αναφέρει καταστροφή της Θεσσαλονίκης το 1391 από το Βαγιαζήτ με αιτία τη δραπέτευση του Μανουήλ Β' από τη σουλτανική αυλή και την ανάδειξή του σε Αυτοκράτορα.Α. Βακαλόπουλος ο.π. σελ.166 Η πρώτη οθωμανική κατοχή της πόλης διήρκεσε έως το 1403 οπότε ο Αυτοκράτορας Μανουήλ, επωφελούμενος της ήττας του Βαγιαζήτ από τον Ταμερλάνο και της ακόλουθης εμφύλιας διαμάχης μεταξύ των γιών του για τη διαδοχή, κατάφερε να του αποδοθεί η Θεσσαλονίκη ως αντάλλαγμα της συνδρομής του στο γιο του Βαγιαζήτ, Σουλεϊμάν Τσελεμπή. Η ακεσφορία των εσωτερικών τραυμάτων της ηγεμονίας των Οσμανλιδών, η νέα της επιθετική ορμή έναντι των βυζαντινών εδαφών αλλά και η αδυναμία της παρηκμασμένης Αυτοκρατορίας στην υπεράσπισή τους οδήγησε το 1420 στην υπό όρους παράδοση της πολιορκούμενης Θεσσαλονίκης στους Βενετούς. Η επταετής κατοχή από τα στρατεύματα της Γαληνοτάτης Δημοκρατίας υπήρξε ουσιαστικά περίοδος παρακμής για την πόλη. Ο ναυτικός και επίγειος αποκλεισμός της από τους Οθωμανούς σήμανε την οικονομική της εξασθένηση, που σε συνδυασμό με τη δυναστική συμπεριφορά των Βενετών ενέτειναν τη λαϊκή δυσαρέσκεια. Τελικά η «συμβασιλεύουσα πόλις» της Ανατολικής Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας καταλήφθηκε οριστικά από τους Οθωμανούς στις 29 Μαρτίου του 1430 έπειτα από ισχυρή πολιορκία τριών ημερών.Στο έμμετρο χρονικό του Μέγα Λογοθέτη του Οικουμενικού Πατριαρχείου, Ιέρακος (16ος αιώνας) «Χρονικόν περί της των Τούρκων βασιλείας» αναφέρονται τα παρακάτω: . Η λαϊκή αυτή παράδοση της προδοσίας της πόλης από τους μοναχούς της Μονής Βλατάδων αμφισβητείται από το Βακαλόπουλο βάσει των ιστορικών μαρτυριών της εποχής βλ. Βακαλόπουλος ο.π. σελ. 194 και από τον Α. Παπαγιαννόπουλο ο.π. σελ. 130 Η πτώση της πόλης στους Οθωμανούς συγκλόνησε το Πανελλήνιο και τροφοδότησε το λαϊκό θρήνο (σε συνδυασμό με την Άλωση της Κωνσταντινούπολης, 23 χρόνια μετά), που αποτυπώθηκε στο πολυτραγουδισμένο δημοτικό άσμα, που άφησε ζωντανό τον πόθο της ελευθερίας και ενέπνευσε τον Κωνσταντίνο Καβάφη, 5 αιώνες αργότερα[http://www.kavafis.gr/poems/content.asp?id=200&cat=4 Κ. Π. Καβάφης, "Πάρθεν" από τα Κρυμμένα ποιήματα, 1877 - 1923, εκδόσεις Ίκαρος, 1993]: Μετά την Οθωμανική κατάκτηση, ο πυρήνας των κατοίκων της πόλης αποτελέστηκε από 1.000 οικογένειες Γιουρούκων που μεταφέρθηκαν από τα Γιαννιτσά και από 1.000 οικογένειες Θεσσαλονικέων που μπόρεσαν να επαναπατριστούν μετά το διασκορπισμό τους.Ίδρυμα Μουσείου Μακεδονικού Αγώνα, Φωκίων Π. Κοτζαγεώργης, Η Οθωμανική Μακεδονία, (τέλη ΙΔ΄ - τέλη ΙΖ΄ αιώνα), Η Οθωμανική κατάκτηση Ο πολυεθνικός χαρακτήρας της Οθωμανικής Αυτοκρατορίας και η σχετική ανεκτικότητα έναντι των «λαών της Βίβλου» (ahl al-kitab), όπως υποδεικνυόταν από τον κυρίαρχο ισλαμικό νόμο, βοήθησαν το 15ο αιώνα στην εγκατάσταση των διωκόμενων από τη βόρεια Ευρώπη και την Ιβηρική χερσόνησο Ιουδαϊκών φύλων. Κατόπιν άδειας εγκτάστασης που τους παραχώρησε ο Σουλτάνος Βαγιαζίτ Β΄ οι Εβραίοι Ασκεναζίμ και Σεφαραδίτες εγκαταστάθηκαν, εκτός Κωνσταντινούπολης σε διάφορες πόλεις της Αυτοκρατορίας και ιδιαίτερα στη Θεσσαλονίκη, όπου έγιναν ευπρόσδεκτοιSol Scharfstein, Understanding Jewish History 2, 1997, KTAV Publishing House σελ. 246 συμβάλλοντας επιπλέον στον επανεποικισμό έπειτα από την υφιστάμενη ερήμωσή της εξ’ αιτίας των πολεμικών επιχειρήσεων. Οι Εβραίοι έκτοτε αποτέλεσαν το κυρίαρχο και οικονομικά εναργέστερο πληθυσμιακό στοιχείο της πόλης.«Καθώς οι Ισπανοί πρόσφυγες έφταναν στις προβλήτες κατά διαδοχικά κύματα, η πόλη μεγάλωνε αλματωδώς. Το 1520 περισσότεροι από τους μισούς από τους 30.000 κατοίκους της ήταν Εβραίοι και η ίδια είχε μεταβληθεί σε ένα από τα σπουδαιότερα λιμάνια της Ανατολικής Μεσογείου» Mark Mazower , Θεσσαλονίκη, Η πόλη των φαντασμάτων, Εκδόσείς Αλεξάνδρεια, 2006 σελ. 75 Έως και το 1912 η Θεσσαλονίκη παρέμεινε ένα μοναδικό, παγκόσμιο φαινόμενο εβραϊκής πόλης και αποκλήθηκε από τους ίδιους τους Ιουδαίους «Ιερουσαλήμ των Βαλκανίων» * George E. Berkley, Jews, 1997, Branden Books, Βοστόνη σελ. 19 * Eric R. Dursteler, Venetians in Constantinople: Nation, Identity, and Coexistence in the Early Modern Mediterranean, 2006, Johns Hopkins University Press, σελ. 105 και «Μητέρα του Ισραήλ». * Esther Benbassa, Aron Rodrigue, Sephardi Jewry: A History of the Judeo-Spanish Community, 14th-20th Centuries, 2000, University of California Press σελ.8 * Sylvie Courtine-Denamy, The House of Jacob, 2003, Cornell University Press σελ.42 thumb|right|200px|To Εβραϊκό κοιμητήριο της Θεσσαλονίκης σε ταχυδρομικό δελτάριο του 19ου αιώνα. Σήμερα στην θέση του βρίσκεται η [[Πανεπιστημιούπολη.]] thumb|200px|Το Διοικητήριο ή Κονάκι. Κτίσμα της τελευταίας περιόδου της Οθωμανικής διοίκησης σε σχέδια του Ιταλού αρχιτέκτονα [[Βιταλιάνο Ποζέλι είναι η έδρα της Γενικής Γραμματείας Μακεδονίας - Θράκης.]] Η Θεσσαλονίκη ή Σελανίκ, σύμφωνα με την τουρκική παραλλαγή του ονόματός της, συνέχισε καθ’ όλη τη διάρκεια της παραμονής της μέσα στα όρια του σουλτανικού κράτους να αποτελεί σημαντικό διοικητικό, οικονομικό και θρησκευτικό κέντρο του με ρόλο παρόμοιο με αυτόν που κατείχε τη βυζαντινή περίοδο. Αναγέρθηκαν συγκροτήματα λουτρών, ισλαμικά μοναστήρια, τεμένη ενώ και αρκετοί χριστιανικοί ναοί μετατράπηκαν σε τόπους μουσουλμανικής λατρείας. Το 1669, ο Γάλλος μοναχός Ρομπέρ ντε Ντρω (Robert De Dreux) επισημαίνει τη Θεσσαλονίκη, ως μια από τις πιο ωραίες και διάσημες πόλεις της Ελλάδας. Το 1737, ο Γάλλος ιερωμένος και συγγραφέας Ζωζέφ ντε λα Πορτ (Joseph de la Porte) ανέφερε ότι η Θεσσαλονίκη αριθμούσε 48 τεμένη, 30 Ελληνικές εκκλησίες και 36 συναγωγές."Η Θεσσαλονίκη των περιηγητών”, Εταιρεία Μακεδονικών Σπουδών Η Ελληνική επανάσταση του 1821 Σποραδικές εξεγέρσεις με κοινωνικά κυρίως αιτήματα, προερχόμενες από τους Ελληνικούς πληθυσμούς, καταπνίγηκαν σχετικά εύκολα από τη διοίκηση. Ιδιαίτερη, όμως, σκληρότητα επέδειξαν οι Οθωμανοί με το ξέσπασμα της Επανάστασης της Χαλκιδικής το Μάρτιο του 1821 όταν σφαγίασαν 3.000 περίπου Έλληνες στο σημερινό διοικητήριο,Ο Α. Παπαγιαννόπουλος ο.π. σελ.157 αναφέρεται στην παρέμβαση του Τούρκου μολλά της πόλης Χαϊρουλλάχ υπέρ των Ελλήνων. Την επιστολή του ίδιου προσώπου προς το Σουλτάνο, με επικριτικό περιεχόμενο για τους σφαγείς, αναφέρει και ο Mark Mazower στο έργο του «Θεσσαλονίκη, Η πόλη των φαντασμάτων» σσ. 175-176 σημαίνοντας την απαρχή μίας περιόδου τρομοκρατίας, που διήρκεσε έως και το 1823, χρονιά που κατεστάλησαν τα επαναστατικά κινήματα της Μακεδονίας. Κατά την Ελληνική Επανάσταση του 1821 οι Οθωμανοί κρέμασαν επίσης, τους πρόκριτους (μέλη της Φιλικής Εταιρείας) Γεώργιο Βλάλη, Χρήστο Μενεξέ, Χριστόδουλο Μπαλάνο, Γεώργιο Πάικο, Στέργιο Πολύδωρο, Αθανάσιο Σκανδαλίδη, Αναστάσιο Γούναρη, Δημήτριο Παππά, Αναστάσιο Κυδωνιάτη, τον Αργυρό Ταπουχτσή από την Επανομή κ.α. στην τότε πλατεία Αλευραγοράς (σημερινή αγορά Καπάνι - Βλάλη), στις 18 Μαΐου. Σφαγές επίσης έγιναν στην περιοχή της Ροτόντας και στην Πύλη Αξιού.Αβραάμ Ν. Παπάζογλου, "Η Θεσσαλονίκη κατά το Μάιο του 1821" Παρόμοιες σκηνές εκτυλίχθηκαν στο προαύλιο του μητροπολιτικού ναού του Αγίου Γρηγορίου του Παλαμά, όπου είχαν καταφύγει 2.000 Έλληνες και τελικά πολλοί από αυτούς φονεύτηκαν από τον τουρκικό όχλο.Αποστολική Διακονία Συνολικά οι Έλληνες της Θεσσαλονίκης που έπεσαν θύματα από τις εκτελέσεις των Οθωμανών υπολογίζονται σε 25.000 μόνο κατά το 1821, γεγονός που επέφερε ανεπανόρθωτο πλήγμα στην Ελληνική κοινότητα της πόλης (η Ελληνική κοινότητα επανέκαμψε τη δεκαετία του 1880, δηλαδή 60 χρόνια αργότερα).Ιστορία της Μακεδονίας 1354-1833, Βακαλόπουλος E. Απόστολος, Εκδόσεις Βάνιας, 1992 Σημαντικές προσωπικότητες της Θεσσαλονίκης που πρωτοστάτησαν την περίοδο εκείνη στους Ελληνικούς αγώνες ήταν ο Γρηγόριος Ζαλύκης, ο Μιλτιάδης Αγαθόνικος, ο Κωνσταντίνος Τάττης, ο Ιωάννης Γούτας Καυτατζόγλου, ο Ιωάννης Μιχαήλ (ο οποίος συμμετέιχε στη Γ' Εθνοσυνέλευση Τροιζήνας), ο Ιωάννης Παπάφης, ο Ανδρόνικος Πάικος και άλλοι. Είναι χαρακτηριστικό ότι ο Α΄ γραμματέας του Βουλευτικού της Α΄ Εθνοσυνέλευσης της Επιδαύρου ήταν ο Θεσσαλονικέας Ιωάννης Σκανδαλίδης, ένας από τους πληρεξούσιους της Μακεδονίας."Τα κατά την αναγέννησιν της Ελλάδος. Ήτοι, συλλογή των περί την αναγεννώμενην Ελλάδαν συνταχθέντων πολιτευμάτων, νόμων και άλλων επισήμων πράξεων από του 1821 μέχρι του 1832", Ανδρέου Ζ. Μαμούκα, Πειραιάς, Τυπογραφία Ηλίου Χριστοφίδου, 1839Πανδέτης, Modern Greek Visual Prosopography Αναπτυξιακή πορεία και Μακεδονικός Αγώνας Η λήξη του Ρωσοτουρκικού πολέμου του 1828 – 1829 επέφερε την ηρεμία στα ευρωπαϊκά εδάφη της Τουρκίας και τη συνακόλουθη οικονομική ανάπτυξη. Το θετικό κλίμα ενέτειναν και οι μεταρρυθμίσεις του Τανζιμάτ από το τέλος της δεκαετίας του 1830. Η Θεσσαλονίκη αυξάνει περαιτέρω την εμπορική της δύναμη ενώ παράλληλα ξεκινά η ανοικοδόμηση σημαντικών διοικητικών, εκπαιδευτικών και ιδιωτικών κτηρίων. Τις τελευταίες δεκαετίες του 19ου αιώνα παρατηρείται σημαντική αύξηση του πληθυσμού, που από 50.000 το 1865 φτάνει τις 90.000 το 1880 και τις 120.000 το 1895.Α. Βακαλόπουλος ο.π. σσ.345-346 Το 1877, ενώ γίνονταν διεθνώς ζυμώσεις που κατέληξαν στη Συνθήκη του Αγίου Στεφάνου, Ρουμανικές εφημερίδες δημοσίευαν στατιστικές με Ρουμανικούς πληθυσμούς στη Θεσσαλία, Ήπειρο και Μακεδονία προσπαθώντας να οικειοποιηθούν τους Βλάχους. Στα πλαίσια αυτά εμφάνισαν στατιστική του Ρουμανικού προξενείου στη Θεσσαλονίκη, παρουσιάζοντας τη Θεσσαλονίκη με 20.000 Ρουμανικό πληθυσμό. Ακολούθησαν έντονες αντιδράσεις και επεισόδια που προκάλεσαν οι Έλληνες Θεσσαλονικείς φοιτητές έξω από το Ρουμανικό προξενείο που κατέληξαν σε μεγαλειώδη βουβή παρέλαση (αρκετές χιλιάδες διαδηλωτών) με τερματισμό στο προξενείο της Ρουμανίας. Στη βουβή διαδήλωση συμμετείχαν και εκπρόσωποι της Ισραηλιτικής κοινότητας της πόλης, προκειμένου να υποστηρίξουν την ελληνικότητα του χριστιανικού πληθυσμού της πόλης. Συνέπεια των αντιδράσεων ήταν να εκδόσει ο Οθωμανός βαλής της Θεσσαλονίκης, επίσημη στατιστική που παρουσίαζε τον Ελληνικό πληθυσμό σε 25.000 και να αποπεμφθεί ο Ρουμάνος πρόξενος.Γεώργιος Μόδης, Αγώνες στη Μακεδονία, εκδόσεις: Μπαρμπουνάκη, Θεσσαλονίκη, 1975, σελ. 210 Κατά τη διάρκεια του Μακεδονικού Αγώνα, οι Θεσσαλονικείς οργανώνονται, ιδρύοντας την Φιλόπτωχο Αδελφότητα Ανδρών Θεσσαλονίκης το 1871 που ανέπτυξε έντονη εθνική δράση. Ο προύχοντας της πόλης Κωνσταντίνος Μάτσας προσπάθησε ήδη από το 1899 να εξοπλίσει τον Ελληνισμό της πόλης, αντιλαμβανόμενος τον επερχόμενο κίνδυνο. Στις 20 Ιανουαρίου του 1904 πραγματοποιήθηκε μεγάλο αντιβουλγαρικό συλλαλητήριο στην πόλη, με συμμετοχή 6.000 Ελλήνων διαδηλωτών. Έως το 1908, οι Θεσσαλονικείς πέτυχαν να ανατρέψουν τη Βουλγαρική προσπάθεια δημιουργίας πυρήνων Βουλγαρικού πληθυσμού στην πόλη, με τη μεταφορά και εγκατάσταση Βούλγαρων μεταναστών.Φιλόπτωχος Αδελφότης Ανδρών Θεσσαλονίκης, Η ιστορική πορεία και το έργο της ΦΑΑΘ, Η ΦΑΑΘ και ο Μακεδονικός Αγώνας, Φώτιος Μ. Πασχαλίδης Το κίνημα των Νεοτούρκων και τα εθνικά αλυτρωτικά κινήματα thumb|right|200px|Το Μέγαρο του Ελληνικού Προξενείου Θεσσαλονίκης, έργο του [[Ερνέστος Τσίλλερ|Ερνέστου Τσίλλερ, το οποίο, πλέον, φιλοξενεί το Μουσείο Μακεδονικού Αγώνος]] Το ρεύμα της εθνικιστικής ιδεολογίας, που ακολούθησε τη Γαλλική Επανάσταση και απλώθηκε σε ολόκληρη τη Γηραιά Ήπειρο, άρχισε, ογκούμενο σταδιακά μέσα στο 19ο αιώνα, να επιδρά και στα βαλκανικές εθνικές ομάδες, που βρίσκονταν στην οθωμανική επικράτεια. Ένα πρώτο κρούσμα αυτών ήταν η σφαγή των Προξένων στη Θεσσαλονίκη που συνέβη στις 6 Μαΐου του 1876. Το ελληνικό στοιχείο συγκρούστηκε έντονα με το βουλγαρικό, που με τη δράση των κομιτατζήδων προσπάθησε τη μεταστροφή των ορθοδόξων πληθυσμών από την κανονική δικαιοδοσία του Οικουμενικού Πατριαρχείου στη Βουλγαρική Εξαρχική Εκκλησία με στόχο τον εκβουλγαρισμό τους.Το Φεβρουάριο του 1871 με σουλτανικό φιρμάνιο ιδρύθηκε η Βουλγαρική Εξαρχία ως αυτόνομη εκκλησιαστική διοίκηση με στοιχειώδη αναφορά προς το Οικουμενικό Πατριαρχείο. Ο Οικουμενικός Πατριάρχης Άνθιμος Ε' συγκάλεσε το 1872 Σύνοδο, η οποία καταδίκασε τον εθνοφυλετισμό και κήρυξε σχισματική την Εξαρχία. Η Βουλγαρική Εκκλησία απέκτησε κανονικότητα το 1945 έπειτα από αίτηση συγχωρήσεως προς τον Οικουμενικό Θρόνο. Βλ. αναλυτικότερα Richard J. Crampton, A Concise History of Bulgaria, 1997, Cambridge University Press σσ. 75-76 και John Meyendorff, The Orthodox Church: Its Past and Its Role in the World Today, 1981, St Vladimir's Seminary Press σελ. 153 Μετά τα Απριλιανά του 1903 η σύγκρουση αυτή κορυφώθηκε το διάστημα των ετών 1904-1908, την περίοδο του Μακεδονικού Αγώνα, όπου επιτελικό κέντρο των Ελλήνων αγωνιστών υπήρξε το ελληνικό προξενείο της Θεσσαλονίκης (σημερινό Μουσείο Μακεδονικού Αγώνα). thumb|left|180px|Η Έπαυλη Αλλατίνη, που χρησιμοποιήθηκε ως κατοικία του έκπτωτου Σουλτάνου Αμπντούλ Χαμίτ Β' στη Θεσσαλονίκη. Παράλληλα με τα εθνικιστικά κινήματα αναπτυσσόταν και ένα άλλο κίνημα με στελέχη από τη στρατιωτική και πνευματική ελίτ της Οθωμανικής Αυτοκρατορίας και κέντρο του τη Θεσσαλονίκη. Στόχοι αυτής της κίνησης ήταν ο εκδημοκρατισμός, ο εκσυγχρονισμός και μετασχηματισμός σε ευρωπαϊκού τύπου συνταγματική μοναρχία της παραπαίουσας και μειούμενης εδαφικά Αυτοκρατορίας και πολιτικό εφαλτήριό της η "Επιτροπή για την Ένωση και την Πρόοδο" (İttihad ve Terakki Cemiyeti - Κομιτάτο Ένωση και Πρόοδος),Η οργανωτική δομή της Επιτροπής αποτελείτο από το αρχικό κομιτάτο "Ένωση και Πρόοδος" και την "Οθωμανική Επιτροπή Απελευθέρωσης" (Osmanli Htirriyeti Cemiyeti) του Μεχμέτ Ταλάτ, τα οποία συνενώθηκαν το Σεπτέμβριος|Σεπτέμβριο]] του 1907. Erik Jan Zurcher, The Unionist Factor: The Role of the Committee of Union and Progress in the Turkish Nationalist Movement 1905-1926, International Journal of Middle East Studies, Vol. 20, No. 3 (Aug., 1988), σελ. 391 της οποίας η δράση εκκίνησε το 1896 και στις τάξεις της περιελάμβανε προοδευτικές προσωπικότητες από τις κυρίαρχες μακεδονικές εθνότητες με πρωτοστατούσα την τουρκική. Τα μέλη αυτής της επιτροπής έγιναν γνωστά με το όνομα Νεότουρκοι (Jön Türkler – Ζον Τουρκλέρ από το γαλλικό Jeunes Turcs) και στα πρώτα της βήματα αναδείχθηκε σε φορέα της αστικής αλλαγής με αντιιμπεριαλιστικές αιχμές.Αλέξανδρος Δάγκας, Συμβολή στην έρευνα για την οικονομική και κοινωνική εξέλιξη της Θεσσαλονίκης: Οικονομική δομή και κοινωνικός καταμερισμός της εργασίας, 1912-1940, Εκδόσεις ΕΕΘ, Θεσσαλονίκη, 1998 σελ.8thumb|right|200px|Στιγμιότυπο από την αναχώρηση του Σουλτάνου Μεχμέτ Ε' Ρεσάτ έπειτα από το προσκύνημα στο τέμενος της Αγίας Σοφίας Θεσσαλονίκης στις [[31 Μαΐου 1911.]] Τον Ιούνιο του 1908 οι Νεότουρκοι διέθεταν την ισχύ ώστε να απαιτήσουν από το Σουλτάνο Αμπντούλ Χαμίτ Β΄ την πολιτειακή μεταβολή προς τη συνταγματική μοναρχία. Έτσι με μία εντυπωσιακή στρατιωτική κίνηση το Οθωμανικού Στρατού ξεκίνησε από τη Θεσσαλονίκη με κατεύθυνση την έδρα του Οίκου των Οσμανλιδών, την Κωνσταντινούπολη, όπου κορυφώθηκε η Επανάσταση των Νεοτούρκων, με αποτέλεσμα την παραχώρηση Συντάγματος στις 24 Ιουλίου 1908.Για το Κίνημα των Νεοτούρκων βλ. E. F. Knight, Turkey; the Awakening of Turkey; the Turkish Revolution Of 1908, 2002, Adamant Media Corporation και M. Sukru Hanioglu, The Young Turks in Opposition (Studies in Middle Eastern History), 1995, Oxford University Press Η αντεπανάσταση των συντηρητικών Παλαιότουρκων το 1909 βοήθησε τον απολυταρχικό Αμπντούλ Χαμίτ να άρει τα συνταγματικά προνόμια. Σύντομα, όμως, οι Νεότουρκοι κατάφεραν να πάρουν την κατάσταση και πάλι στα χέρια τους εξαναγκάζοντας το Σουλτάνο σε παραίτηση και ανεβάζοντας στο θρόνο το μετριοπαθή αδελφό του, Μεχμέτ Ε΄ Ρεσάτ. Ο Αμπντούλ Χαμίτ οδηγήθηκε στο πολιτικό κέντρο των Νεοτούρκων, τη Θεσσαλονίκη, όπου παρέμεινε φρουρούμενος στην Έπαυλη Αλλατίνη (σημερινό Μέγαρο της Νομαρχίας Θεσσαλονίκης) έως και το 1912. Τελευταίο σημαντικό γεγονός της οθωμανικής κυριαρχίας στη Θεσσαλονίκη υπήρξε η επίσκεψη στην πόλη του Μεχμέτ στις 31 Μαΐου 1911, στο πλαίσιο της περιοδείας του στα ευρωπαϊκά εδάφη της Αυτοκρατορίας. Αποκορύφωμα της επίσκεψης αποτέλεσαν η παρέλαση των εθνοτήτων ενώπιον του μονάρχη και το εντυπωσιακό προσκύνημά του στο τέμενος της Αγίας Σοφίας, σύμφωνα με το επίσημο τυπικό του προσκυνήματος της Παρασκευής στο τζαμί Χαμιντιέ της Κωνσταντινούπολης.Αναλυτική περιγραφή της επίσκεψης του Σουλτάνου Μεχμέτ στη Θεσσαλονίκη γίνεται στο βιβλίο του Χρίστου Κ. Χριστοδούλου, Μουσταφά Κεμάλ: Ο βίος και η πολιτεία του στη Θεσσαλονίκη, Εκδ. Εξάντας, 2007 σσ. 201 - 209 Η απελευθέρωση Η απόδειξη των πραγματικών πολιτικών προθέσεων της ηγετικής ομάδας των Νεότουρκων, που ως βασικό στόχο είχαν τον εκτουρκισμό της Οθωμανικής Αυτοκρατορίας, μέσω της εξάλειψης των μειονοτήτων, και η σκλήρυνση της κρατικής πολιτικής έναντι αυτών έφεραν το ξέσπασμα του Α' Βαλκανικού Πολέμου.Αναλυτικότερα για τους Βαλκανικούς Πολέμους βλ. * Λεωνίδα Παρασκευόπουλου, Βαλκανικοί Πόλεμοι 1912-1913, Εκδ. Καστανιώτη, 1999 * André Gerolymatos, The Balkan Wars, 2002, Basic Books * Jacob Gould Schurman, The Balkan Wars, 1912-1913, 2005, Cosimo Inc. Τα τέσσερα βαλκανικά βασίλεια, Ελλάδας, Σερβίας, Βουλγαρίας και Μαυροβουνίου, κήρυξαν τον πόλεμο στην Οθωμανική Αυτοκρατορία επιδιώκοντας την κατάκτηση και το διαμοιρασμό των ευρωπαϊκών της εδαφών, στα οποία κατοικούσε σημαντική μερίδα «αλύτρωτων» ομοεθνών τους. Η πόλη της Θεσσαλονίκης υπήρξε το διαφιλονικούμενο «λάφυρο» μεταξύ Ελλήνων και Βουλγάρων.Charles and Barbara Jelavich, The Establishment of the Balkan National States, 1804-1920, 1986, University of Washington Press, σελ. 217 Οι νίκες των Ελλήνων σε σημαντικές μάχες είχαν δημιουργήσει θετικό κλίμα στο στράτευμα, το οποίο όδευε για την κατάκτηση του Μοναστηρίου, βαλκανικής πόλης με ακμαίο ελληνικό πληθυσμό. Ο επικεφαλής της στρατιάς της Θεσσαλίας και αρχιστράτηγος, Διάδοχος Κωνσταντίνος έπειτα από τη νικηφόρα Μάχη του Σαρανταπόρου κινούνταν προς το Μοναστήρι. Οι πληροφορίες, όμως, προς την ελληνική κυβέρνηση αναφέρονταν σε προώθηση των βουλγαρικών στρατευμάτων νοτιότερα, με σκοπό την κατάληψη της Θεσσαλονίκης.Τις πληροφορίες προς την ελληνική Κυβέρνηση διαβίβασαν ο Έλληνας γιατρός του βουλγαρικού αρχιστρατηγείου Απόστολος Δοξιάδης και ο, επίσης, Έλληνας Έφεδρος Υπίατρος της 7ης βουλγαρικής μεραρχίας Φίλιππος Νίκογλου. Βλ. Κωνσταντίνος. Αν. Βαβούσκου, Μελετήματα - Οία τε φύλλα μακεδνής αιγείροιο - Επιστημονικαί Πραγματείαι, Σειρά Νομική και Οικονομική, αρ. 8, Θεσσαλονίκη, 2006, Τόμος Β’ σελ. 1116 και Α. Παπαγιαννόπουλος ο.π. σελ. 189 Ο Βενιζέλος τηλεγράφησε στον Κωνσταντίνο να κινηθεί ταχύτατα προς τη Θεσσαλονίκη αλλά όταν διαπίστωσε ότι ο διάδοχος κωλυσιεργούσε απέστειλε το περίφημο τηλεγράφημα: ::“''Αρχηγόν Στρατού'' ::Εντέλεσθε άμα τη λήψει της παρούσης να παραδώσητε την διοίκησιν του στρατού εις τον Αρχηγόν του ::Γεν. Επιτελείου υποστράτηγον Δαγκλήν και να αναχωρήσητε πάραυτα δι’ Αθήνας, τιθέμενος εις την ::διάθεσιν του υπουργού των Στρατιωτικών. ::Ε. Βενιζέλος, Υπουργός Στρατιωτικών” Μετά από παρέμβαση του βασιλιά Γεωργίου, το ελληνικό στράτευμα της Θεσσαλίας, αλλάζοντας πορεία, κινήθηκε προς τη Θεσσαλονίκη, στην οποία έφτασε έπειτα από τη Μάχη των Γιαννιτσών (19 Οκτωβρίου) στις 25 Οκτωβρίου 1912 περικυκλώνοντάς την. Οι Οθωμανοί στρατιωτικοί επιτελείς της Θεσσαλονίκης, με επικεφαλής το διοικητή του 8ου σώματος του οθωμανικού στρατού, Χασάν Ταχσίν Πασά, αντιλήφθηκαν ότι πιθανή αντίσταση δε θα επέφερε ουσιαστικό αποτέλεσμαHerbert Adams Gibbons, The New Map of Europe (1911-1914): The Story of the Recent European Diplomatic Crises and Wars, 1914, The Century Company σελ.297 και προέβησαν σε προτάσεις παράδοσης προς τον Κωνσταντίνο. Άλλωστε από οθωμανικής πλευράς υπήρχε η προτίμηση της παράδοσης της πόλης στους Έλληνες λόγω της αντίληψης ότι οι Βούλγαροι θα προέβαιναν σε βιαιότητες έναντι του μουσουλμανικού πληθυσμού.Α. Παπαγιαννόπουλος ο.π. σελ. 190 Ο Κωνσταντίνος, όμως, δεν έκανε δεκτή την οθωμανική πρόταση και απαίτησε «άνευ όρων» παράδοση της πόλης. Την ίδια στιγμή ο Πρωθυπουργός, Ελευθέριος Βενιζέλος, έχοντας γνώση των κινήσεων της 7ης Βουλγαρικής μεραρχίας, η οποία πλησίαζε τη Θεσσαλονίκη, προειδοποίησε το Διάδοχο να επισπεύσει τη διαδικασίαΓια το θέμα της αλλαγής πορείας του ελληνικού στρατού όπως και της παράδοσης της Θεσσαλονίκης υπάρχει η διαμφισβητούμενη ιστορική πληροφορία των τηλεγραφημάτων του Πρωθυπουργού Ε. Βενιζέλου προς τον Αρχιστράτηγο Κωνσταντίνο. * Αναφερόμενος σε αυτό ο Κωνσταντίνος Αν. Βαβούσκος ο.π. σελ. 1117 γράφει: «Μεγάλη συζήτησις, ἐξελιχθεῖσα εἰς πολιτικὴν διαμάχην, ἐγένετο ὡς πρὸς τὸ πῶς ἡ ὑπὸ τὸν ἀρχιστράτηγον διάδοχον Κωνσταντῖνον στρατιά, ἡ ὁδεύουσα πρὸς Μοναστήριον, ἤλλαξε πορείαν πρὸς Θεσσαλονίκην. Λέγουν ὅτι ὁ πρωθυπουργὸς καὶ ὑπουργὸς Στρατιωτικῶν τότε Ἐλευθέριος Βενιζέλος ἐπίεσεν αὐτὸν διὰ διαταγῆς του νὰ ἀλλάξη πορείαν διὰ νὰ μὴ ἀπωλεσθῆ ἡ Θεσσαλονίκη πρὸς ὄφελος τοῦ Μοναστηρίου....Ἐν πάσῃ περιπτώσει ὁ διάδοχος Κωνσταντῖνος δὲν ἐστράφη πρὸς Θεσσαλονίκην λόγω διαταγῆς τοῦ Βενιζέλου, ἀλλὰ λόγω τοῦ ὅτι τὰ ἀνιχνευτικὰ σώματα, τὰ ὁποῖα εἶχεν ἐξαποστείλει πρὸς ἀνατολὰς τὸν ἐνημέρωσαν περὶ τῆς ἐκεῖ στρατιωτικῆς καταστάσεως. Ὁ ἀγαπητὸς συνάδελφός μου καθηγητὴς τῆς Ἱστορίας εἰς τὸ Πανεπιστήμιον Ἀθηνῶν Πρωτοψάλτης, ἀσχοληθεῖς εἰδικῶς μὲ τὸ θέμα, μὲ διεβεβαίωσεν ὅτι κατὰ τὴν ἔρευνάν του εἰς τὰ ἀρχεῖα τοῦ τότε Ὑπουργείου Στρατιωτικῶν οὐδεμίαν τοιαύτην διαταγὴν ἀνεῦρεν.» * Ο Pelham H. Box στο έργο Three Master Builders and Another: Studies in Modern Revolutionary and Liberal Statesmanship, 1925, Ayer Publishing σελ.218 αναφέρεται σε διάβημα του Βενιζέλου προς το Βασιλιά Γεώργιο προκειμένου να πεισθεί ο Κωνσταντίνος να οδεύσει προς τη Θεσσαλονίκη. * Ο Emil Ludwig στο βιβλίο του Nine Etched from Life, 1969, Ayer Publishing, σελ.270 εκτός από το διάβημα Βενιζέλου προς το Γεώργιο μεταφέρει και ένα διάλογό του με τον Κρητικό πολιτικό, όπου ο Ελ.Βενιζέλος κάνει λόγο για παλαιότερη συζήτησή του με τον Κωνσταντίνο, στην οποία του είχε επισημάνει την ανάγκη προώθησης του στρατεύματος προς Θεσσαλονίκη και όχι προς Μοναστήρι. * Την εκδοχή του διαβήματος και των τηλεγραφημάτων υποστηρίζει ο Α. Παπαγιαννόπουλος ο.π. σσ. 188-190 με το ακόλουθο τηλεγράφημα: ::“''Αρχηγόν Στρατού'' ::Παραγγέλλεσθε να αποδεχτείτε προσφερομένην υμίν παράδοσιν της Θεσσαλονίκης και να εισέλθητε εις ::ταύτην άνευ χρονοτριβής. Καθιστώ υμάς υπεύθυνον δια πάσαν αναβολήν έστω και στιγμής. ::Υπουργός Στρατιωτικών Ε. Βενιζέλος” Έτσι τη νύχτα της 26ης προς 27 Οκτωβρίου 1912 (Ιουλιανό Ημερολόγιο), οι πληρεξούσιοι επιτελείς αξιωματικοί, Βίκτωρ Δούσμανης και Ιωάννης Μεταξάς, υπέγραψαν στη Θεσσαλονίκη τα πρωτόκολλα παράδοσης της πόλης από την οθωμανική διοίκηση στον ελληνικό στρατόΜεταξάς Ιωάννης, Το Προσωπικό του Ημερολόγιο", Γκοβόστης, ISBN 978-960-270-990-0, τόμ. ΒΓούναρης Β. Νικόλτσιος Β. (επιμ.), ''Από το Σαραντάπορο στη Θεσσαλονίκη, Νικόλτσιος, Θεσσαλονίκη, 2002, ISBN 960-92042-0-1, (έκθεση Χασάν Ταχσίν Πασά) σελ. 73 και το απόγευμα της 27 Οκτωβρίου εισήλθαν στη Θεσσαλονίκη τα δύο πρώτα ελληνικά ευζωνικά τμήματα της μεραρχίας Κλεομένους. Εντω μεταξύ οι Βούλγαροι, που είχαν προσεγγίσει την πόλη, πίεσαν το Χασάν Ταχσίν Πασά να υπογράψει παρόμοιο πρωτόκολλο και με αυτούς. Η πρότασή τους, εντούτοις, δεν έγινε δεκτή με τη χαρακτηριστική απάντηση του Οθωμανού στρατηγού: «Έχω μόνο μία Θεσσαλονίκη, την οποία έχω ήδη παραδώσει».Richard Cooper Hall, The Balkan Wars, 1912-1913: Prelude to the First World War, 2000, Routledge, σελ. 62 Παρά τούτο οι βουλγαρικές διεκδικήσεις δεν έπαυσαν έως και το Β’ Βαλκανικό Πόλεμο, οπότε το νικηφόρο αποτέλεσμά του, για την ελληνική πλευρά, επέφερε οριστική λύση στο θέμα. Ένας ακόμη παράγοντας, που προσπάθησε να επηρεάσει το εδαφικό καθεστώς της Θεσσαλονίκης, ήταν η Αυστροουγγρική Αυτοκρατορία, που με τη συμπαράσταση της Γερμανίας επεδίωξε, ανεπιτυχώς, διεθνοποίηση της πόλης.Α. Παπαγιαννόπουλος ο.π. σελ. 192 Ακόμη μερίδα της Ιουδαϊκής κοινότητας προώθησε στο εξωτερικό πρόταση για αυτόνομο καθεστώς υπό ισραηλιτική διοίκηση * Alex Penmann, Jewish Thessaloniki: "Madre de Israel's" unsung requiem, Athens News, 22/07/2005, page: A24, Article code: C13140A241 * Α. Παπαγιαννόπουλος ο.π. σελ. 192. Στις 29 Οκτωβρίου ο Γεώργιος Α’ εισήλθε στην πόλη επικεφαλής τμημάτων στρατού και στις 30 Οκτωβρίου τελέστηκε από το Μητροπολίτη Θεσσαλονίκης Γεννάδιο δοξολογία στον τότε Καθεδρικό Ναό του Αγίου Μηνά «επί τη απελευθερώσει της πόλεως» μετά από 482 έτη συνεχούς Οθωμανικής κατοχής. Σύγχρονη ιστορία Μετά την απελευθέρωση του 1912 για αρκετό καιρό διατηρήθηκε η οθωμανική διοικητική δομή της πόλης για να αποφευχθεί η οικονομική και κοινωνική διάλυση της πόλης. Είναι χαρακτηριστικό ότι τις ημέρες μετά την παράδοση της πόλης, η οθωμανική χωροφυλακή συνέχιζε ένοπλη να διατηρεί την τάξη, ενώ ο δήμαρχος Οσμάν Σαΐτ παρέμεινε δήμαρχος, με λίγες διακοπές μέχρι το 1922. Τον Μάρτιο του 1913 ο Βασιλιάς Γεώργιος ο Α' δολοφονήθηκε στην Θεσσαλονίκη, και την τελευταία στιγμή αποφεύχθηκαν επεισόδια κατά των Μουσουλμάνων και Εβραίων της πόλης στους οποίους αδίκως κινήθηκαν οι πρώτες υποψίες. Η Ελλάδα δεν συμμετείχε στο 1ο Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο από το έναρξή του παρά τις προσκλήσεις για συμμαχία και από τις δύο αντίπαλες παρατάξεις. Ωστόσο με δικαιολογία την βοήθεια προς τον Σερβία αλλά και αδιαφορία για την εθνική ανεξαρτησία της Ελλάδας, δυνάμεις της Αντάντ αποβιβάστηκαν στην πόλη τον Οκτώβριο του 1915 με σκοπό να εκβιάσουν την είσοδο της Ελλάδας στον πόλεμο. Δημιουργήθηκε το Βαλκανικό Μέτωπο, που απαρτιζόταν από δεκάδες χιλιάδες άνδρες και είχε σκοπό να παράσχει υποστήριξη προς τη Σερβία και τη Ρωσία. Ο Εθνικός Διχασμός, όπως ονομάστηκε η διαμάχη (1916) ανάμεσα στο Βασιλιά Κωνσταντίνο ΙΒ΄ και τον Ελευθέριο Βενιζέλο αναφορικά με την έξοδο της Ελλάδας στον Πρώτο Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο, οδήγησαν στο σχηματισμό δεύτερης κυβέρνησης από το Βενιζέλο, με έδρα τη Θεσσαλονίκη. Η "Προσωρινή Κυβέρνηση Εθνικής Άμυνας" απαρτιζόταν από το Βενιζέλο, το Δαγκλή και τον Κουντουριώτη, τη λεγόμενη "Τριανδρία". Έτσι, η Ελλάδα εισήλθε στον πόλεμο, στο πλευρό της Αντάντ, οδηγώντας παράλληλα στην εκδίωξη του βασιλιά Κωνσταντίνου Α' υπέρ του γιου του Αλεξάνδρου. Η μεγάλη πυρκαγιά το 1917 ήταν η χειρότερη καταστροφή που υπέστη η πόλη κατά τα νεότερα χρόνια. Κατέστρεψε ολοσχερώς κτήρια σπάνιας αρχιτεκτονικής αξίας στο κέντρο της πόλης, καταστήματα, εκκλησίες, τζαμιά και συναγωγές και κυρίως χιλιάδες σπίτια αφήνοντας άστεγους 72.000 κατοίκους, και προκάλεσε τεράστια οικονομικά και κοινωνικά προβλήματα στην πόλη που είχε ήδη επιβαρυνθεί από την συγκέντρωση προσφύγων που προέρχονταν από τις κοντινές εμπόλεμες ζώνες και την υπό Βουλγαρική διοίκηση Θράκη. Στη θέση των κτηρίων αυτών οικοδομήθηκε η νέα πόλη, με βάση σχέδιο που εκπόνησε ο Γάλλος αρχιτέκτονας Ερνέστ Εμπράρ. Την περίοδο 1922-1924 στα πλαίσια της Ελληνοτουρκικής Ανταλλαγής Πληθυσμών που συμφωνήθηκε με την Συνθήκη της Λωζάνης, εγκαταστάθηκαν στην πόλη πρόσφυγες από τη Μικρά Ασία και τον Πόντο. Η εισροή προσφύγων ήταν τόσο έντονη ώστε επέβαλε την ίδρυση νέων, αποκλειστικά προσφυγικών συνοικιών και οικισμών, όπως η Καλαμαριά, ενώ ο μουσουλμανικός πληθυσμός της πόλης συμπεριλήφθηκε στους "ανταλλάξιμους" που υποχρεώθηκαν να μετοικήσουν στην Τουρκία. Στις 3 Οκτωβρίου του 1926 εγκαινιάστηκε η πρώτη Διεθνής Έκθεση της Θεσσαλονίκης. Σε όλο το διάστημα του μεσοπόλεμου οι κοινωνικές ζυμώσεις που προκλήθηκαν από την ανάμιξη μεγάλου αριθμού προσφύγων και Εβραίων και Ελλήνων εργατών έδωσαν μεγάλη δυναμική στα εργατικά κινήματα, που ήδη ήταν ανεπτυγμένα στην πόλη. Ήδη από το 1908 είχε ιδρυθεί με αρχηγό τον Αβραάμ Μπεναρόγια η σοσιαλιστική οργάνωση Φεντερασιόν, που πρωτοστάτησε στην οργάνωση του συνδικαλιστικού κινήματος και μετέπειτα στην δημιουργία του ΣΕΚΕ/ΚΚΕ. Στην αρχή της δεκαετίας του 1930 και μέχρι την επιβολή της δικτατορίας του Ιωάννη Μεταξά, στη Θεσσαλονίκη ήταν συνεχείς οι διαδηλώσεις και απεργίες ομάδων εργατών όπως των καπνεργατών, των τροχιοδρομικών κ.α. Την ίδια περίοδο εμφανίστηκαν και αρκετές εθνικιστικές/αντισιωνιστικές οργανώσεις ως αντίδραση στην πολυπληθή παρουσία των Εβραίων εργατών, με διάφορα προβλήματα με κυριότερο τον εμπρησμό του Κάμπελ, μιας εβραϊκής φτωχογειτονιάς της Θεσσαλονίκης. Στη διάρκεια του Β' Παγκοσμίου Πολέμου η Θεσσαλονίκη καταλήφθηκε από τους Γερμανούς. Οι Εβραίοι περιορίστηκαν στην κοινότητα Χιρς, οι περιουσίες τους δημεύτηκαν και μοιράστηκαν μεταξύ Γερμανών αξιωματικών και Ελλήνων συνεργατών τους. Τελικά ολόκληρος ο Εβραϊκός πληθυσμός της πόλης οδηγήθηκε στα στρατόπεδα συγκέντρωσης του Άουσβιτς και του Μπέργκεν-Μπέλσεν. Περίπου 46.000 Εβραίοι της Θεσσαλονίκης εξοντώθηκαν εκείνη την περίοδο. Η απελευθέρωση της πόλης επήλθε στις 27 Οκτωβρίου του 1944. Στις 20 Ιουνίου του 1978 ένας μεγάλος σεισμός επέφερε συνολικά 49 θανάτους και υλικές ζημιές ύψους 1,2 δισ. ευρώ, οι οποίες όμως αποκαταστάθηκαν σύντομα. 220 άνθρωποι τραυματίστηκαν. Ο εν λόγω σεισμός υπήρξε ο πρώτος που έπληξε μεγάλο αστικό κέντρο στην Ελλάδα.Βίντεο του [[Εθνικό Πρακτορείο|Εθνικού Πρακτορείου] για τα 30 χρόνια από το μεγάλο σεισμό στη Θεσσαλονίκη, ΑΠΕ/ΜΠΕ] μέσω Ναυτεμπορικής Γεωγραφία Η Θεσσαλονίκη βρίσκεται στο δυτικό τμήμα της περιφερειακής ενότητας Θεσσαλονίκης, στο μυχό του Θερμαϊκού κόλπου. Είναι κτισμένη αμφιθεατρικά στις πλαγιές του Κεδρηνού Λόφου και περιβάλλεται στα βόρεια από το δάσος του Σέιχ Σου. Στη Σίνδο υπάρχει η βιομηχανική ζώνη της πόλης και στα ανατολικά βρίσκονται οι περιοχές του αεροδρομίου, της Θέρμης και του Πανοράματος. Βόρεια-Βορειοανατολικά της πόλης υψώνεται το όρος Χορτιάτης, φυσική οχύρωση και πηγή μέρους του νερού που χρησιμοποιείται για την ύδρευση της. Βορειοδυτικά απλώνεται η πεδιάδα της Θεσσαλονίκης, που συμπληρώνει τις ανάγκες της Θεσσαλονίκης σε ύδρευση. Η πεδιάδα ευνόησε την οικονομική ανάπτυξη της πόλης και της γύρω περιοχής, καθώς σχηματίστηκε (περίπου τον 1ο π.Χ. αιώνα) από τις προσχώσεις των ποταμών που διαρρέουν το νομό κι έτσι είναι ιδιαίτερα εύφορη. Οι τρεις αυτοί ποταμοί, ο Αξιός, ο Λουδίας και ο Γαλλικός, εκβάλλουν δυτικά της πόλης ενώ ακόμα νοτιότερα εκβάλλει ο Αλιάκμονας. Οι ποταμοί αποτέλεσαν και φυσικά υδάτινα κωλύματα σε προσπάθειες προσέγγισης της πόλης από τα νότια· η διάβαση του Γαλλικού ποταμού από τα ελληνικά στρατεύματα, το 1912, οριστικοποίησε την άνευ όρων παράδοση των Οθωμανών. Το δέλτα του Αξιού αποτελεί υγροβιότοπο 22.000 στρεμμάτων ιδιαίτερης σημασίας, που προστατεύεται από τη συνθήκη Ραμσάρ. Η θέση της πόλης στην ευρύτερη περιοχή Μακεδονίας-Θράκης, η ύπαρξη του λιμανιού της ως φυσικής πύλης της περιοχής αυτής προς τη θάλασσα αλλά και η φυσική οχύρωσή της καθιστούν τη Θεσσαλονίκη αφενός σημαντικό στρατηγικό σημείο, αφετέρου εμπορικό, συγκοινωνιακό και πολιτισμικό σταυροδρόμι από την αρχαιότητα έως και τα σημερινά χρόνια. Κλίμα Το κλίμα της Θεσσαλονίκης είναι μεσογειακό αλλά εμπεριέχει και ηπειρωτικά χαρακτηριστικά. Γενικότερα πάντως, η Θεσσαλονίκη απολαμβάνει αρκετές ηλιόλουστες μέρες κατά την διάρκεια του έτους. Η μεγαλύτερη θερμοκρασία που έχει σημειωθεί ήταν στις 25/7/2007 και ήταν 44C στο Αεροδρόμιο "Μακεδονία", ενώ η χαμηλότερη στον ίδιο σταθμό ήταν -14,0C και σημειώθηκε στις 26/1/1963.Η χιονόπτωση κατα τον χειμώνα δεν είναι καθόλου ασυνήθιστη και μπορεί να σημειωθεί ανα πάσα στιγμή από τις αρχές του Δεκεμβρίου μέχρι και τα μέσα Μαρτίου, αλλά όσο χιόνι φτάνει στο έδαφος συνήθως λιώνει μέσα σε λίγες ώρες.Υπάρχουν όμως και εξαιρέσεις στον κανόνα, με τις ιστορικές χιονοπτώσεις του 1988 και του 2001 να επαληθεύουν το γεγονός.Η Πίνδος σταματά τους υγρούς και πολύ βροχερούς ανέμους του Ιονίου και έτσι η πόλη καταγράφει μόνο 448,7mm βροχής ετησίως,παρόλα αυτά οι βροχές το χειμώνα είναι συνεχείς και μπορεί να εναλλάσσονται και με χιόνι. Μάχες Θεσσαλονίκης *1η Μάχη της Θεσσαλονίκης το 380, νίκη των Γότθων επί των Ρωμαίων. *1η Πολιορκία της Θεσσαλονίκης (586 or 597) – Attack on the city by Slavs and Avars *2η Πολιορκία της Θεσσαλονίκης (615) – Attack on the city by Slavs *3η Πολιορκία της Θεσσαλονίκης (617) – Attack on the city by Slavs and Avars *4η Πολιορκία της Θεσσαλονίκης (676–678) – Attack on the city by Slavs *5η Πολιορκία της Θεσσαλονίκης (904) (Άλωση της Θεσσαλονίκης από τους Άραβες). *2η Μάχη της Θεσσαλονίκης το 995, νίκη των Βουλγάρων επί των Βυζαντινών. *3η Μάχη της Θεσσαλονίκης το 1014, νίκη των Βυζαντινών επί των Βουλγάρων. *4η Μάχη της Θεσσαλονίκης το 1040 - Πρώτη μάχη, νίκη των Βουλγάρων επί των Βυζαντινών. *5η Μάχη της Θεσσαλονίκης το 1040 - Δεύτερη μάχη, νίκη των Βυζαντινών επί των Βουλγάρων. *6η Πολιορκία της Θεσσαλονίκης (1185) Άλωση της Θεσσαλονίκης από τους Νορμανδούς. *7η Πολιορκία της Θεσσαλονίκης 1204, παράδοση χωρίς μάχη στους Λατίνους του Βονιφάτιου *8η Πολιορκία της Θεσσαλονίκης το 1224, κατάληψη της από την Βυζαντινή Ήπειρο και αφαίρεσή της από το Λατινικό κράτος της Μακεδονίας. *9η Πολιορκία της Θεσσαλονίκης το 1237, ο απελευθωρωθείς από την Βουλγαρία, ο τυφλός Θεόδωρος της Ηπείρου, με πιστή δύναμη, έρχεται στην Θεσσαλονίκη, την αναγκάζει σε παράδοση, και εκδιώκει τον σφετεριστή αδελφό του, Μανουήλ, διορίζοντας ως ηγεμόνα τον υιό του, Ιωάννη. *10η Πολιορκία της Θεσσαλονίκης το 1246 ο αυτοκράτορας Ιωάννης Γ' Δούκας Βατάτζης πολιορκεί και καταλαμβάνει την πόλη. *6η Μάχη της Θεσσαλονίκης το 1264, νίκη της Αυτοκρατορίας της Νίκαιας επί του Δουκάτου της Ηπείρου. *11η Πολιορκία της Θεσσαλονίκης (1422–1430), άλωση της πόλης από τους Οθωμανούς. *7η Μάχη της Θεσσαλονίκης το 1821, νίκη των Οθωμανών επί των Ελλήνων στην Επανάσταση του 1821. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Μακεδονία *[[]] Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Ιστορικές Πόλεις Μακεδονίας